The New NXT Diva
by Y2JJerichoHolic4Life
Summary: Meet Amber, the Rebel Diva who wants to make an impact on NXT. Will she make a name for herself and find love, that she at first doesn't want. Read and find out! OCx?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Hello I'm back and I'm ready for my new story. :) I've decided to delete all my non finished stories and start anew. Thanks to everyone who supported me and my other stories even though they never got finished. Anyway, I receny started watching NXT and simply love it so I decided to write my first NXT story. So here's about my character:

Name: Amber Storm

Age: 21

Hometown: Jacksonville, FL

Hair: Originally black but dyed it dark blue

Eyes: brown

Personality: A rebel at heart. She fights for what she believes in. She can also be a little crazy. She's kinda like a female Dean.

Appearance: She mostly wears black. She wears a black sleeveless midriff top. She also wears a fishnet top with one long sleeve with the other side just going around chest. Her top also has the letters RG in blue which stands for Rebel Girl. She also wears black short jeans (like AJ) with a belt with a blue skull. And finally she wears black boots with Rebel going down the side. She also wears part of her as a ponytail (I don't know what they call that style).CBackground: She came from nothing. She was abused as a child and was disowned when she was 16. They threw her out and she lived with friends and on the streets. She had resorted to shop lifting just to survive. She happened to run into Lita and Lita took her under her wing and trained her to be a wrestler. She then spent 4 years in the independent circuits.

Finisher: Twist of Fate Signature: Top-Rope Moonsault

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of its amazing talent, although I wish I owned Dean, Roman, and Seth. Lol

* * *

I was nervous has all heck. I had gotten a call from Triple H and Mr. McMahon. They had wanted to offer me a job for the WWE. I was psyched because I had wanted to get in the WWE for so long and make my mentor proud. I guess I should introduce myself.

My name is Amber Rogers, ringame, Amber Storm. I was born in Cameron, North Carolina but I'm not proud of it. My childhood wasn't rainbows and unicorns. But let's forget about that. I was eventually taken in by Hall of Famer Lita and she trained me. I was now a 4 year veteran and damn proud of it.

I eventually moved to Jacksonville, Florida and I love it there. Especially since my pass isn't here. I had to book a flight to Connecticut to negotiate my contract. I sure hoped that I could manage to stay calm. I soon arrived in Greenwich and I found my ride to the office. While heading there, I fixed my dark blue hair and put it into a ponytail. I definitely wanted to look presentable but if they told me to change my hair, we were gonna have some problems. There was no way I was changing it. I liked it as it was.

I soon arrived at the office and headed in. I walked up to the desk and the receptionist gave me a weird look. I ignored it. I was used to getting weird looks because of my looks.

"Can I help you?" She eventually asked.

"Yes. I'm here to see Mr. Helmsley." I said politely.

"Okay. Can I have your name?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's Amber Rogers." I answered.

"All right. One moment." She said as she picked up the phone and talked through for a while. She eventually hung it up and said, "You'll be called in a moment." I nodded and took a seat in the chairs provided and waited for a while before I heard my name being called. I got up and followed the office worker to an office in the back.

We eventually arrived and we went inside. "Here is Ms. Rogers."

"Thanks. Take a seat, Amber." Triple H said. I nodded and sat down. "So, Lita has told me a lot about you. She's very proud of you."

"Uh, thanks. I try to make her proud." I answered honestly. It was true. I always wanted to be proud and prove that she wasn't wasting her time with her.

"So, we've been watching your career in the indies and all your championship reigns and making history at your age. So, now we want you to debut in NXT." Triple H explained. I was shocked and happy. I had been a fan for a long time.

"Wow, I would love to accept your offer." I said while smiling.

"Good. So, to be on the safeside, would you be willing to change your hair color?" He asked. I knew that would happen.

"No, my hair color represents my personality. If you asked me to change then I wouldn't accept your offer. Triple H nodded. He definitely looked impressed hopefully.

"All right. Let's get started." Triple H said we negotiated my contract and we agreed. I soon had my name signed and I was officially an NXT Diva. "You'll debut tomorrow for your first match. Good luck and try to make a name for yourself." He finished and I smirked before nodding. Things were gonna get interesting now.

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter 1. Sorry it's so short. Anyway, just to let you know, if you see any mistakes, it's because I'm using a tablet and it doesn't agree with me sometimes. But please review and let know what you think. See you next Chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Debut

I'm here for the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means so much to me. :)Anyway, I couldn't watch NXT so now I had to get the results which sucks.

**Dixiewinxwrites12: Thanks a lot. I'm glad I haven't lost my touch for writing stories.**

**Hon3y-bun: Thanks bestie! Glad you loved it. :D**

**Ashleymcd25: Thank you for liking it. Can't wait for you to see this chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WWE, ITS TALENT OR THE SONG "SHE'S A REBEL". THE SONG BELONGS TO GREEN DAY.**

I was nervous since today would be my debut. I would have a match against Sasha Banks which was interesting since Summer Rae and Charlotte would be going at it for the NXT Women's Championship. I hoped that Charlotte would keep it so I could wrestle her one day for that Championship.

It was later in the night and my match would be right after The Ascension's match. I arrived and headed to the Woman's locker room. I felt excited since we were in Jacksonville where I lived. I went into the locker room and changed into my ring gear. It was a black sleeveless top with RG on the top and it was midriff. I then slid on my fishnet top on over it. It only had one sleeve and the rest went around my chest. I then slid on my jean shorts and pulled on my black boots. I was soon ready to go.

" Hi! You must be the new girl!" Someone said from behind me. I turned and saw two girls. One wore a side ponytail and looked hyper. The other was a girl with dark red hair and wore a smile on her face.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Amber Rogers. Nice to meet ya." I said politely.

"Same to ya. I'm Bayley and this is Becky Lynch." Bayley introduced. I nodded politely.

"So, are you debuting tonight?" Becky asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I have one against Sasha Banks." I answered. It was weird talking to people because usually when someone sees me, they tend to stay away and ignore me because of how I look. They think I might mug them or something. It really sucks.

"Good luck against and watch out for Summer Rae, they can be a handful." Bayley said and I nodded.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Are you two seriously not bothered by how I look?" I asked, curious.

"No, why would we be?" Becky asked.

"Cause usually people tend to steer clear from me when they see how I look." I said honestly since it was the truth.

"That is so rude. We don't care about looks. Its not wants on outside but on the inside is what counts." Bayley said with Becky agreeing. I couldn't help but smile a little. Looks like I might have some friends here.

We headed out and watched the first match with The Ascension taking out some local competitors. It was soon my turn so I did some stretching before my match.

"Hey! Newbie!" I heard someone say. I looked and saw Sasha walking up to me. Lovely...

"What do you want?" I asked already irritated.

"I want you quit before you get hurt." Sasha said hoping to intimidate me. I rolled my eyes. This was pathetic.

"I don't think so. You don't scare me Sasha. I never back down from a fight." I said while glaring. She just hmph'd and left. Ugh, that is so annoying. Sasha Banks was the first to go out and then it was my turn.

'She's a Rebel' by Green Day played throughout the arena and I ran out and threw up a rock-on sign with my hands. "Introducing next, from Jacksonville, Florida. Amber Storm!" Eden announced. I jumped onto the apron before jumping over the top rope and throwing my hands and made hand signs. The ref then signaled for the match to start. We circled around each other being cautious. Sadly, I'm not one of those girls that waits for her opponent to attack her. I quickly ran at her and grabbed her in a headlock. She quickly reversed it and threw me off her. I ran to the rope and rebounded off of it and hit her with a clothesline. She quickly got up and we ended up locking up. I kicked her in the gut before using a DDT on her. It was pretty much like Lita's DDT. I stood and went to the corner and waited for her stand up. Luckily, she was near the corner so once she got on her feet, she ran at her to use a corner Cross Body she ended up dodging and I hit the turnbuckle and she used her own DDT.

I slowly went to stand up but she started kicking me everywhere while yelling at me. She then picked me up and attempted to throw me out of the ring to the floor but I grabbed onto the ropes to keep myself from falling off. She then ran at me but I quickly dropped down and pulling the rope with me and she fell out of the ring. I went to the opposite side and when she got up and turned to me, I ran and jumped on her and we both fell but I quickly got up and yelled out. I then picked her up and threw her over the steel steps. Yeah, I could be hazardous when I wanted to. I ran over and picked her up and threw her into the ring and she rolled onto her back. I went to the corner and climbed up to the top rope and did my signature, which was a top-rope Moonsault that I called Into The Storm, and hit it successfully. I went for the pin.

1-

2-

She kicked out at the last second. Dammit! I then calmed myself down because Lita had always told me to come down so it didn't cost me. I had a bad reputation for getting frustrated and always ended up losing because I went to place I was not proud of. I decided to end this by picking her up and used the Twist of Fate and pinned her for the win.

I got up and the ref raised my arm up in victory. I smiled and raised my arms up and made hand signals. I jumped down and got out of the ring smiling about my win.

I soon reached backstage where I was greeted by Bayley and Becky.

"You did so amazing out there." Bayley said while hugging me. I was a little uncomfortable but I didn't push her off either. It just felt so weird because I was never shown affection so I didn't how express affection or none loving stuff. Even though Lita treated me like a sister, I was still inexperienced.

"Thanks." I said awkwardly.

"So, were trained by one of the Hardy's since you knew the Twist of Fate?" Becky asked curiously. I shook my head.

"No, I was trained by Lita actually." I answered.

"Wow, that is so cool!" Bayley said. I smiled a little. I watched as Tyler Breeze defeated Mojo Rawley. I had to admit that Breeze was a pretty good wrestler. I had been a fan of his when he wrestled as Mike Dalton so it was cool to meet him in person. I watched him as he came backstage and he ended up looking my way.

"So, your the new girl here, huh? You did pretty good in your match tonight." Tyler said and I nodded.

"Thanks a lot. I'm Amber." I said.

"I'm Tyler." Tyler said and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." I said. "And I was a fan of yours when you went by Mike Dalton." I added.

"Thanks but that's in the past. I have a more gorgeous face." Tyler said while getting into character. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Well, I gotta go. I'll hopefully see you later and nice meeting you." Tyler said before leaving. I nodded and he left.

"Wow, that was interesting. Do you have a crush on him?" Becky asked.

"No, I've always just been a fan of his. Besides, I'm not here to date. I'm here to wrestle." I said seriously while walking away. What is it with all these girls talking about dating? They have better things to do like wrestle. I sighed as I changed into my regular clothes since I wasn't needed for anything else tonight.

I watched as Charlotte retained her title and when Adrian Neville had beaten Rusev by DQ because Tyler Breeze had interfered and attacked Adrian. Rusev then used his Finisher while Tyler watched with glee. I had to admit that he was a pretty good heel. Soon, NXT was over with and I headed back to my apartment to rest. I flipped through twitter and I saw one with Lita.

AmyDumas

Congrats on your win WWERebelGirl . I'm so proud of you.

I tweeted back and said:

Thank you AmyDumas . I always want to make you proud. :)

I then took a shower and headed to sleep after an amazing debut.

**Well thats the end. I hope you guys enjoyed and please let me know what you think. I would love your opinion about writing out Amber's matches and tell me how I did. Hope to see you in the next chapter. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rematch and meetings

**Hello I'm back with my next chapter. Watched NXT tonight and it was pretty interesting especially with Tyler Breeze and Adrian Neville. Lol.**

**wwemicky: Thanks a lot. She will definitely have more brutal matches in the very near future. Lol.**

**Zombie450AriesBournePrincess: Thanks! Yeah, she will definitely have to get used to Bayley's hugs from now on. But I'm glad you liked it and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**1 Crazy Brunette Goddess: Thank you so much for giving my story a shot. It means a lot to me. And thanks for liking the match, I'm definitely trying to get better at writing matches so I hope this match is good for you too. I definitely wanted to do something different since not many people write about NXT. I have a major fan of Tyler Breeze so I wanted to include him. But I'm glad Tyler was good enough, I was afraid he didn't come as good as I wanted him too. But thanks and I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Dixiewinxwrites12: Thanks, hun. I wanted to show Lita's teachings and friendship in some way. Hope you like this chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, NXT, or any of its talent. I only own Amber.**

**Now time for me to hush and let you enjoy. :)**

It was my second week as an NXT Diva and I had my second match tonight. Of course, Sasha wanted a rematch which I didn't care, as long as I had a match tonight. Tonight, my match would be after Tyler Breeze and Angelo Dawkins.

I arrived at the arena and changed into my ring gear for the night, which was my usual.

"Hey, Amber. Ready for your match?" I heard someone say. I turned and saw Becky standing there.

"I'm always ready. I'm surprised Bayley's not with you." I said intrigued.

"Yeah, she had to go do something, so it's just me for now." Becky answered and I nodded. I then finished by strapping on my boots.

"So, do you have a match?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going against Charlotte tonight." Becky said. "And ironically, it's right after your match."

"Lucky you, I would love to go against Charlotte and prove my skills." I said.

"Maybe one day." Becky said. I shrugged my shoulders. I knew I had an interview before my match. I decided to go to a catering area so I could drink some water before I had to go meet with JoJo.

I got my water and went to a monitor so I could watch Tyler and Angelo wrestler. It was definitely a one-sided match when Tyler Breeze hit the Beauty Shot, giving him the win. He then went on to announce that he submitted his music video for the awards. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Adrian then came out and they went at it but Adrian had won that round.

I then headed to meet up with JoJo. I soon found her and we started filming our segment.

"Joining me now is my guest, Amber Storm." JoJo said as I walked onto screen. "Last week, you had your first match here. How does it feel to win on your first day."

"You know, it feels so amazing to be here and to win my first match feels so great." I said while smiling.

"Tonight, you have a rematch against Sasha Banks. Do you think you can win again?" JoJo asked once more.

"No, I don't think, I know I can beat her again. I was trained by one of the greatest women who ever stepped foot in a WWE ring. Sure, I might have an ego but that's what makes me me." I answered. I then looked and saw Sasha Banks come into view. "Speak of the devil."

"Look rookie. You got lucky last week against me but it's not gonna happen again. You better watch your back." Sasha said. I just smirked.

"We'll see about that Sasha." I said before she walked away. I just laughed and walked off myself. I was walking to the guerilla when I happened to run into Natalya.

"Hey, you must be the new girl. Amber right?" Natalya asked. I was in awe. Natalya was one of my favorite Divas now.

"Yeah, it's an honor to meet you. You're are one of my favorite Divas today." I said.

"Aw thank you. Well, I should let you go since you have a match now." Natalya said. I nodded before saying goodbye and arrived at the guerilla. Sasha was already heading to the ring. Soon, my music cues up and I run out there throwing up my usual hand signs and heading to the ring. I got in and posed on the turnbuckle before jumping down. Sasha and I then faced off. The ref signaled for the bell to ring and it was on. I ran at her going for a clothesline but she dodged it, sending me towards the ropes. I quickly bounced off and tried to connect it again but she ended up kicking me in the stomach. I grabbed my gut and she grabbed me and used a DDT. She instantly went for a pin but I kicked out before the ref could start counting. I sat up and got on one knee and saw her coming towards me and grabbed me to stand me up. She put me into a headlock but I reversed it by grabbing her arm and getting it from around my head and threw her off and doing an Enzuigiri.

I took some time to get my strength back. I stood in the corner and climbed onto the top rope and waited for her to stand up. Once she did, I jumped and used a Cross Body on her and pinned her. She kicked out after 1. I stepped back and waited for her stand up and at her to use a Hurricanrana but she dodged once more and hit me with a Superkick. I quickly rolled out of the ring so I could catch my breath.

She yelled and got out of the ring to follow me. She grabbed by the hair and that instantly pissed me off. Nobody grabs my hair. I instantly elbowed her in the face to get her off of me. I then grabbed her and slammed her head on the steel steps. Damn, she is so lucky this is not a DQ match. I then threw her back in the ring and luckily she was on her back. I then climbed to the top rope and used my Top Rope Moonsault and panded perfectly on her and went for the pin. Surprisingly, she kicked out at 2.

I went to stand her up but she punched my stomach 3 times to make me let go. She then threw me into the turnbuckle and she went to use her Clothesline but I dodged at the last second and she hit the turnbuckle. She stumbled while turning around and I grabbed her and used the Twist of Fate and went for the pin. The ref counted to 3 and I won my second match.

The ref raised my arm in victory. She couldn't help but smile for the win. Luckily, I was able to keep calm or I would have a grabbed a chair earlier. I hated any sort of hair pulling so when someone does it to me, I usually lose it. I got out of the ring and raised my arms up.

I soon reached backstage where I ran into Becky.

"That was such an amazing match. I got a little scared when you slammed Sasha's head against the steel steps." Becky said. I laughed a little.

"I hate it when competitors pull my hair. I hate when people do that so when they do it to me, I can turn into a Dean Ambrose. Surprisingly, I was able to keep my cool a little." I explained.

"Then I will definitely remember to not pull your hair during a match." Becky said. I smirked at that. I soon left since Becky had to do her match against Charlotte. I went to catering to get some more water since I was thirsty as heck.

I watched Becky and Charlotte go at it and in the end, Charlotte ended up winning the match. Damn, that sucks.

The next match was The Ascension going against some local competitors and won easily. It's gonna be hard to dethrown them. They were such a dominating team. It then showed Bayley being interviewed. I decided to head over and say hi since I hadn't seen her today. Bayley was talking about wanting to get a shot at the title before Charlotte appeared and insulted Bayley. I then decided to make my presence known. It was time for me to make an impact.

"You need to watch how you're talking to my friend Charlotte." I said coming into view.

"Or what? You think you're supposed to scare me just because you were trained by Lita." Charlotte said sarcastically.

"You should be scared of the fact that I could wrestle circles around you. Just because you're Ric Flair's daughter, doesn't mean that I won't beat the crap out of you." I said threateningly.

"We'll see about that. How about we wrestle next week and I'll even make it a No Disqualification match." Charlotte said. I smirked. Bad move hun.

"All right, you're on. Let's see how good you are." I said. We had a stare off before she left.

"Wow, thanks for the help." Bayley said.

"No problem. I hate people who pick on others. So, if you ever need help, you can bet I'll be there." I said. She smiled and hugged me. I know that need to get used to it with this girl but it still feels awkward for me. We talked for a while after Becky joined us.

We watched as Mojo Rawley and Bull Dempsey win their match against The Mechanics. It was almost time for the Main Event so I decided to go to the women's locker room and change until I ran into a group of people who dressed crazy. Well, I shouldn't talk about them being dressed funny since I have no room to talk.

"Hello there." A man said coming up to me wearing funky glasses with red roses on his tights. I know who this was.

"Hey, you're Adam Rose, right?" I asked while grinning. He may be crazy but he was definitely entertainng.

"That's right. May I ask your name because I have never seen you before." Adam asked curiously. I nodded.

"I'm Amber Rogers. Amber Storm is my ring name." I introduced.

"Well, it very nice to meet you. You could definitely be a rosebud with your attire." Adam said. I shook my head.

"No thanks even though you and your Rosebuds are entertaining." I answered instantly. Being a in a group was definitely not my thing.

"Well thank you. I would like to get to know you when I can but for now I have a match to get too." Adam said before taking while he and his group were singing his entrance theme. I shook my head at that. I then arrived at the locker room and changed while watching the match on a monitor. It was a good match between Adam Rose and Tyson Kidd and Adam ended up winning. I packed my stuff and headed back to my car and head back to Jacksonville to rest up.

**That's the end. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please R&R and let me know what you think. See ya next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: No DQ? No Problem

**All right guys. The anticipated chapter is here. Thanks for the all the amazing reviews. That's what keeps me going. Sadly, I found out that I might lose my WWE Network next month which sucks but I'll still update this story even if I have to go on the WWE website. So, don't worry about this story getting canceled. :)**

3rd Person POV

"Hey, did hear about the new diva in NXT?" Roman asked his 'brother', Dean Ambrose as they got ready for their matches.

"No, why should I know about her?" Dean asked not caring. Dean wasn't really into the new people in NXT. Plus, he didn't care. He only wanted to focus on getting his hands on Seth Rollins.

"Well, I've been hearing a lot of things about her. She's not like your average Diva." Roman explained. Dean gave his friend an intrigued look.

"Really? Why is that?" Dean asked curiously.

"They're saying that she's a rebel of sorts. Plus, her appearance is different from other Divas. Plus, she was also trained by Lita. She has had only 2 matches but her fanbase is huge already." Roman explained from what he had heard, mainly from his cousins, The Usos.

"Interesting." Dean said really interested in this new Diva. "Does she have a match Thursday?" Dean asked. He wanted to see this girl for himself.

"Yeah, she supposed to have a No Disqualification match against Charlotte." Roman answered. Dean nodded.

'I think it's time to visit an old root." Dean thought as he continued getting ready for later.

Amber's POV

I headed to the arena to get ready for my match with Charlotte. I was excited since I wouldn't have to hold back. I went inside and saw people gossiping about something. I didn't know what since I haven't been on the internet all day. I went inside the Divas Locker Room and saw Bayley and Becky sitting and talking. I walked over to them and said, "Hey, what's going on? Everyone is all talking about something."

"You haven't heard about Alberto Del Rio?" Bayley asked. I knew who Alberto was but like I said. I havent been online all day.

"No, I havent been on the internet all day tonight. I was spending the day at the gym and talking to Amy." I explained. "What happened to him?" I asked once more, curious like crazy.

"Well, evidently he got fired from WWE today." Becky explained. I gave a shocked look.

"No way! What did he do?" I asked shocked. I usually didn't get into gossip but this I had to hear.

"They said he got into an altercation with an employee but they're not giving out any information." Bayley said. I nodded. They probably wouldn't give out any information until later in the week or next week. I had only met him once when I was being trained by Amy. She decided to call in Alberto to help me learn submissions. He was actually very nice to me and he helped me out very well. He was a good teacher.

We talked while I got ready for my match tonight. This was already turning into a crazy night.

The first match of the night was Jason Jordan and Tye Dillinger versus Colin Cassady and Enzo Amore. It was a tournament for the NXT Tag Team Championship #1 Contenders. In the end, Enzo and Colin ended up winning the match. I knew my match would be right after this next match between Xavier Woods and CJ Parker.

"So, ready for your match tonight?" Becky asked.

"Of course. Charlotte made the big mistake of challenging me to a No DQ match. Those are my specialty." I said while grinning.

"Well, I'll have your back if something goes wrong." Becky said. I nodded. We watched Xavier Woods and CJ Parker go at it. In the end, CJ Parker ended up winning. I decided to head to the guerilla since I would be up first. I was heading to the guerilla when I happened to run into Tyler.

"Hey, I was hoping to see you tonight before your match." Tyler said.

"Oh really? Well, can I do you for?" I asked while smirking and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, I mainly wanted to say good luck and hope you kick some ass." Tyler said. I smiled.

"Thanks, that I can definitely do." I said bringing back my smirk.

"I know you can. Well, I gotta go and cash in my contenders match and show everyone this gorgeous face." Tyler said while winking and walking away. I just shook my head.

"Yeah, you go and do that." I said while patting him on shoulder. We said bye to each other and I arrived at the guerilla. I watched the promo with Tyler and I couldn't wait to watch that match between Tyler and Adrian.

Soon, I heard Eden start talking, "The following match is a No Disqualification match." Soon, I heard my music and I ran out and did my usual entrance. "Introducing first. From Jacksonville, Florida. Amber Storm!" Eden introduced. I finished my entrance and waited for Charlotte. Charlotte's entrance music cued up and she walked out. "From Charlotte, North Carolina. She is NXT Women's Champion. Charlotte." She did her usual entrance and handed the ref her title. Me and her had state down with each other. Soon, the bell rang and we began.

I ran at her and used the Lou Thesz Press on her before the ref had to pull me off. At least, I wouldn't be disqualified. She then got up and I walked over and Irish Whipped her into the corner and tried to Clothesline her but she dodged and I hit the turnbuckle. I turned around and she brought her leg up, pinning me to the turnbuckle with her foot on my throat. The ref counted to 5 but because it was a No DQ match, she didn't have to break it. I was eventually able to pull a leg up and kick her off of me. I stood for a minute or two trying to get my breath back. She ran back at me and I quickly ducked and she stopped herself from hitting the turnbuckle. I then ran at her and clotheslined her. I then slid out of the ring and found a chair and grabbed it. I went to hit her with it but she punched me in the gut, making me stagger back. She was able to grab the chair and hit me with it. I winced but I wasn't gonna scream. I didn't wanna show much that hurt.

Charlotte kept hitting me over and over on my back and I eventually couldn't hold back the yells anymore. She soon threw down the chair and picked me up and leaned me against the turnbuckle, and put me on the top rope. She put my arm around her neck and tried to lift me up for a suplex but I fought back by punching her in the gut, trying to loosen her grip. I eventually did and then headbutted her and she fell to the group. I then positioned myself for the Frog Splash and then jumped. She ended up moving and I hit the mat hard. I winced in pain and rolled out of the ring so I could try and recuperate. She followed me out and grabbed my arm and tried to Irish Whip me into the steel steps but I reversed it and Irish Whipped her causing her to hit the steps. I put my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. I then went over to the ring and pulled up the apron and pulled out a table and set it up. I didn't see any one coming up behind until I felt someone grab the back of my head and slammed me face first into the table. The person then threw me into the steel barricade. I laid on the ground and looked up to see Sasha Banks glaring down and yelling, "That's what you get for beating me!" I glared at her. I then looked and saw Becky come down and attack Sasha and they ended up fighting to the back. Charlotte and I both slowly got back up to our feet.

While she was on the other side of the ring, I went under the ring and pulled out a kendo stick. Oh, this was perfect. I went to the other side of the ring and waited for her to get up, and as soon as she did, I ran and hit her in the gut with the kendo stick. She knelt forward and then I hit her on her back and she fell to her knees and then I hit her once more. I hit her about three more times when I saw welts on her back. I went over to the table and folded it back up before bringing it into the ring. I then set the table back up and rolled outside to grab Charlotte. As soon as I reached her, she grabbed me by the hair and threw me into the steel barricade once again. I looked on my arm and noticed I had a cut on my arm. Damn, hope it wasn't too deep.

I slowly managed to crawl away from the barricade but I then I felt Charlotte kick me in the head, knocking me back on the ground. My eyes got unfocused so I tried getting my focus back into them while laying on the floor.

"You can't beat me! I'm the Divas Champion and I'm better than you!" Charlotte yelled over me. Luckily, she was so close enough. I quickly brought my leg up and kicked her in the head. She staggered before falling back to the ground. I then got up and went and attacked her. I was still pissed that she grabbed my hair. I kept punching her and the ref had to pull me away to check on Charlotte. I looked and she had blood coming from her mouth. That's what she gets. I looked down at my arm and noticed it was still bleeding and the blood was going down my arm. Great, I'll probably end up needing stitches. Charlotte got up and I grabbed her threw her into the ring. I then kicked her in the stomach and used my Twist of Fate. I went for the pin but she kicked out at 2. Damn, she's the first one to ever kick out of my Twist of Fate. I admit now that she is really good.

I stood and waited for her to get up. Once she finally did, I ran at her to try and hit a Clothesline but she ducked, which made me hit the ropes and rebound and she hit me with High Kick, causing me to hit the mat. She then picked me up and used her Finisher 'Bow to the Queen.' She went for the count but I kicked out at 2 1/2. She gave me a shocked look like she couldn't believe it. She then got mad and picked me up to do it again but I reversed and did a Pull-back Clothesline. I picked her up and put her on the table, which was a little hard because Charlotte was so much more taller than me. I then climbed to the top rope and used my 'Into the Storm Moonsault' and we both went through the table, I then went for the pin. The ref then counted the 1, 2, 3 and I won. I rolled off of her and laid on the mat, trying to get my composure and breath back. It had been a while since I've had a match like this. The ref knelt down next to me and asked if I was okay. I nodded before slowly getting up and the ref went to Charlotte.

I raised my arm myself before rolling out of the ring and clapping hands with some of the fans before heading backstage. I really needed to get this cut closed up.

"Oh my gosh, Amber, that was such an intense match." Bayley said surprised and worried, mainly worried when she saw my arm. "Are you okay, though? That looks really bad."

"Nothing a few stitches won't do. Thanks for worrying but I'm used to this stuff. I'm gonna head to the trainer's. See ya later." I said while waving and leaving.

I soon arrived at the trainer's office and went inside. The trainer lookes at my arm and said, "Yup. You definitely need some stitches but not a lot. Maybe about 6 at the least. I nodded and braced myself. Before the trainer got started, there was a knock on the door. The trainer went over and opened the door. I could hear the trainer refusing to let the person in here but the other person kept arguing back. Somehow that voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Doc, it's okay. You can let the person in. It'll help distract me." I insisted. The trainer sighed and widened the door to let the person in. My jaw about literally hit the floor. He had curly brown hair with blue eyes. He was wearing a grey t-shirt, blue jeans and a black jacket. I could not believe that Dean Ambrose was standing in front of me or the fact that he came to see me...I guess. I had been a major fan of The Shield until Seth Rollins betrayed the group.

"I can see you recognize me so that helps me from introducing myself." Dean said with that damn smirk of his. The truth is, I've always had a crush on Dean Ambrose but I promised myself that I wouldn't date anyone here for a long while. I just wanted to wrestle.

"Yeah, I know you very well, Mr. Dean Ambrose." I said while smirking myself. I saw Dean shiver a bit.

"Just call me Dean. Leave out the Mister. I'm not that much older than you." Dean said jokingly.

"I don't know. I turned 21 in April." I said while looking at him. The trainer had already started fixing up my arm but talking to Dean helped me forget about it. I never did like needles. They made me edgy.

"Damn, so that means I'm 8 years older than you." Dean said while scratching the back of his head. "You're making me feel old." I laughed.

"So, why did you come and see me Dean?" I asked curiously. Although it was awesome to meet Dean Ambrose in person.

"Well, I had been hearing rumors about a new Diva that the WWE hired and that she was a total rebel. So, I decided to check you out myself." Dean said. "Oh, and I never did get your name." Dean added. I laughed a little.

"It's okay. I'm Amber Rogers. Nice to meet you. But I definitely feel honored that The Lunatic Fringe decided to come and meet me." I said while winking.

"You should. I don't usually come down and check out the talent. You're the only exception." Dean said half jokingly but also half seriously. I nodded and smiled.

"Well thanks. So did you like what you saw?" I asked curiously.

"I did. You are definitely a great competitor especially in that No DQ match. Many Divas don't do those anymore." Dean answered.

"They should. That match with Charlotte proved that we women can take a few hits and live." I said annoyed with how the Diva's fight. I saw Dean smirk at that.

"All right Miss Rogers. You're all done." The trainer said and I nodded. I jumped off the table and headed to the door and walked out.

"Thanks for the distraction. I hate needles." I admitted without thinking. I couldn't help but blush.

"Wow, you take a hit from a chair that could give a concussion but your afraid of a needle?" Dean asked jokingly. I flinched a little. I didn't want to show it. Dean noticed my flinch and his smirk left him. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No, it's okay. I'm not mad. I just had a traumatizing event happen when I was little so I grew a fear of needles." I explained. Dean nodded.

"Sorry again." Dean said. I smiled a little and shook my head.

"Like I said, it's fine. You didn't know." I said.

"Good. Well, I better get going. I have a flight tomorrow but I will definitely come and watch you again." Dean said. I nodded and smiled. He then took out a piece of paper and wrote something down before handing it to me. I lightly blushed when I saw what was on it. "It's my number so if you ever wanna call and talk or something, I'll listen. I'm not as much of a bastard as some people might think." Dean finished.

"All right. I'll definitely keep in touch." I said. Dean nodded and walked off while waving. Once he was gone, I headed back to the women's locker room. I had seen the end of Bayley's match with Eva Marie. I was happy she had won. It was then time for the main event between Sami Zayn and Adam Rose going against Tyson Kidd and Justin Gabriel. I carefully got dressed without messing up my stitches and dressed in my regular clothes. Good thing I was wearing a tank top.

I soon heard a knock on the door and I went to go answer it. I opened it and saw Tyler Breeze standing at the door. "Hey Tyler. What's up?"

"Hey, I just wanted to check up on you and see if your okay?" Tyler said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had to get some stitches put into my arm. Other than that. I'm great." I explained.

"That's good. I got worried when I saw how badly you were bleeding. I was shocked with how brutal you two were. Remind me not to get on your bad side." Tyler said while smiling a little. I smiled back.

"Thanks Tyler. But I promise that I am fine." I said reassuringly. Tyler nodded.

"Well, I'll let you get ready to leave. I'll see ya later." Tyler said before walking away. I nodded and said, "All right. See ya." I watched as Sami and Adam ended up winning the match. This had definitely been an interesting night.

**And that's the end! Please let me know how and I did with this chapter. I can't wait to find out what you think. R&R.**

**Anyway, I can't believe that Alberto Del Rio got fired! Its gonna look weird not seeing him anymore. But yeah, I had to mention it in this chapter and add some new background stuff for her. So again, thank you for reading. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Storyline

**Hey everybody, I'm back with my next chapter. Thanks to all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I'm glad people like this story. :3**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own WWE or the amazing talent. I only own my OC.**

During the week I was just working out and resting. I had decided to call Bayley and see if she wanted to practice before her match with Sasha Banks.

I went to her name and hit the call button. It rang three times before I heard her say, "Hey Amber. What's up?" Bayley asked.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to practice in the ring before your match on Thursday." I suggested.

"Sure, I could use the practice. Thanks Amber!" Bayley said. I laughed a little.

"All right, see you in 20?" I asked.

"Sure, see you then." She said. We then hung up and I decided to change since I was still in my sleeping clothes. I changed into my black t-shirt with the Monster High skull on it. I then put on my blue jeans and my black beanie and headed to the Performance Center. Besides I could use some practice.

I soon arrived there and realized that I was early. I looked around and saw someone I hadn't seen in a while.

"Hey Kevin!" I said while walking over. Kevin looked my way and smiled before getting out of the ring and walking towards me.

"Hey Amber! How have ya been?" Kevin asked when he reached me.

"I've been good. So I see you finally got into WWE, huh?" I asked while smirking.

"Heck yeah. I got signed earlier this week." Kevin said. Kevin Steen and I had met each other when I was still in Ring of Honor. We had actually worked with each other for a while and we became friends. "So, what brings you here?"

"I'm here to train with a friend. She has a match on Thursday." I said while shrugging.

"That's cool. Well, I'm gonna go and do some more training. See ya later." Kevin said and I nodded.

"Yeah, see ya." I said while heading to the women's locker room and changed into my black shorts and into a Dean Ambrose shirt. Yeah, ironic huh? I then put my hair into a ponytail after taking off my beanie.

I then decided to do some stretching which had always be a habit before a match. I watched as the door opened and saw Bayley walk in.

"Hey, Kevin told me that you were here." Bayley said. I nodded.

"Yeah. Well, I will let you get dressed and I will meet you in the ring." I said while standing up and headed to the ring. I did some more stretching when I saw Bayley come to the ring. "You ready?" I asked and she nodded.

We practiced our moves with each other for about an hour or so before we decided to go hang out at a ice cream shop. We were talking about random stuff when I heard my phone go off. I looked and it was a text message. Ironically it was from Dean. I opened it up and it said:

'What's up, Bluebell?' It said and I rolled my eyes. I texted back.

'Nothing really. Just having ice cream with Bayley. And what's with the Bluebell?' I answered before sending the text.

"Who're you texting?" Bayley asked curiously.

"Dean texted me, calling me Bluebell. What's up with that?" I asked having a Hurricane moment.

"Who knows. Knowing him, it could be anything." Bayley said. My phone went off again and the the text said: 'Like it? It's my nickname for you. ;)'

Amber: 'But why Bluebell? Couldn't you have thought of something better?'

Dean: 'No not really. Bluebell sounded more fitting.'

I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior but I also found it endearing that he would give me a nickname. I talked with Bayley and texted Dean for the day before heading back to my apartment. Yes, I had an apartment in Tampa and I had a house in Jacksonville that Lita had bought for me despite my protest. I clearly owed her for a lot of things.

I was sitting on my bed, browsing through twitter and retweeting and answering questions on my laptop before my phone went off. I looked and it was from WWE.

"Hello?" I answered surprised and curious at the same time.

"Yes, can you come to the arena tomorrow. We have a storyline suggestion." The creative person asked.

"All right. What kind of storyline?" I asked.

"Would you be interested in a relationship storyline." The person said. Oh boy...

It was Thursday night, and I arrived at the arena and I was nervous for tonight. I didn't have a match tonight but I would be distracting Sasha and beginning our feud once again.

I went to the women's locker room and just changed into my ring gear but wore regular black jeans instead of shorts with my hoodie and beanie on. It sucked I didn't have a match but oh well. Can't always have them even though I did work some house matches but that was it.

I decided to meet up with Bayley and Becky and hang out with them before Bayley's match. I soon found them and we talked a little before we heard the show starting. We looked and saw the first match was Bull Dempsey and Mojo Rawley going against Aiden English and Simon Gotch. The match was good and Aiden and Simon won. Darn, they are kind of annoying. Dempsey then went on and attacked Mojo because of their loss. Bayley and I said bye to Becky since we had to do a segment together.

"I really think you're gonna do great tonight." I said encouraging her when we were interrupted by Sasha. She went on to insult Bayley and she even aimed her insults at me.

"Look, you two losers can just step aside because I'm gonna be the NXT Women's champion. I won't let some girl with inflatables and a blue-haired freak ruin it." Sasha said before starting to leave. I just glared at her.

"Kick her ass, Bayley." I said and she nodded. We then headed to the guerilla. "Good luck." I said. She nodded and she headed out when her music cued up. Sasha Banks then headed out after. The match had been brutal and the match was coming to an end. Now it was time for Bayley to be the Number One Contender. Near the end, I walked down nonchalantly. The crowd began cheering for my appearance. Sasha noticed me coming and went to the ropes and started yelling.

"Don't focus on me! Focus on your match!" I yelled at her annoyed. She threatened me and when she turned around, Bayley used her Finisher and got the win. I just smirked at Sasha. Bayley got out of the ring and I raised her arm up in victory. Sasha glared my way and I just smirked and waved and then blew her a kiss. She then started yelling at me even more.

We reached the ramp and then we watched as Charlotte came out. She held her hand out to Bayley. Bayley didn't know what to do so Charlotte grabbed her wrist and held it up. She then let go and held her hand out again and this time Bayley shook it. She then looked at me and she held her out again. Now this time I didn't know what to do. Why would she hold her hand out to me? I gave her a confused look.

"I never did tell you congratulations for beating me last week. It was one hell of a fight." Charlotte said. I smirked at that.

"Yeah, it definitely was. Hope we have another one one day." I answered. I then took her hand and we shook. We then looked at the ring at Charlotte before we went backstage.

I then left so I could go and do my segment with Adrian Neville. I had gotten to know Adrian a little during the week and he was an awesome guy. Sadly, not someone I would date in real life but he was a good guy to have as a friend.

I soon found him and the camera's began rolling.

"Hey Adrian." I said while walking up to him.

"Hey Amber." Adrian said while smiling at me.

"I really just wanna say good luck and have a great match. I'll be rooting for you." I said while smiling.

"Thanks a lot, Amber. It means a lot coming from you." Adrian said. I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks." I said. I quickly leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the camera. Once I camera went off, I walked up to Adrian.

"Enjoy, the kiss?" I asked jokingly.

"I did actually. Can I get another?" He joked back. I just shook my head.

"Sorry, one a week. But no offense, I'll be rooting for Tyler." I said while grinning.

"Of course. Betrayed by my friend. That's saddening." Adrian joked. I laughed.

"Sadly, yes. I have betrayed you." I said laughing. We then said goodbye and I left to go see Tyler and wish him luck. I soon found him and said, "Hello Breezy."

"Hey Ams. Should I be jealous that you kissed my arch enemy?" Tyler joked. Somehow he sounded more serious than Adrian.

"I don't know, should you be? Do you consider me an uggo?" I asked jokingly.

"You are definitely not an uggo but who knows how my bad self feels." Tyler answered.

"Then you shouldn't feel jealous." I said while smiling.

"Well, I'll definitely feel better if you kissed me on the cheek." Tyler said. I blushed a little. It was easy to kiss on camera because it wasn't real. Off-screen was a different story. Tyler saw my face but smiled and said, "Don't worry. I was only joking with you." I nodded still unsure. We talked for a while and watched the tag match on the screen in which Sin Cara and Kalisto ended up winning.

Tyler was about to leave when I decided to do this."Tyler!" Tyler turned and looked at me. I walked up and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Figured I'd give you one. And I'll be rooting for ya." I said while blushing a little. Sheesh, what is going on with me?

"Thanks a lot." Tyler said while smiling and left to go do his match. I watched as Adrian and Tyler went out and did their match. I also watched as Tyson Kidd went to the commentary booth to watch the match. It was definitely back and forth. I then watched as Tyson Kidd went to the barricade and Adrian Superkicked Tyson. That means the match is about to end. I went to the guerilla and I saw Sami Zayn join me.

"So, are you nervous about the storyline?" Sami asked.

"A little. This is my first ever romance storyline but I'm excited at the same time." I said while smiling. Sami laughed at that. The match soon ended and Tyler, Adrian, and Tyson were all attacking each other but then Tyler and Tyson double teamed Adrian. That was Sami and I's cue. We both ran down and Sami went after Tyler and I went after Tyson. I ran at Tyson and used an Hurricanrana on him. Sami got rid of Tyler and when Tyson got up, I grabbed him and used the Twist of Fate, and he rolled out of the ring. I walked over to Adrian and he put his arm around me and pulled me too him. I definitely felt weird since I haven't had a boyfriend in a long time. We all then headed to the back and I said goodbye to them and headed to the locker room.

"Wow, I didn't know you had a love interest story." Bayley said when I came in.

"Yeah, I wanted it to be a surprise." I said while grinning. We then got dressed and left the arena. It was definitely a fun day and I couldn't until next week.

**And that is the end, sadly no match for Amber but I did come up with a storyline. So, do you like the on-screen relationship with Adrian and Amber. Let me know if you did or not. And I loved writing that little scene between her and Tyler. **

**Oh, and if you didn't understand when I talked about Amber having a Hurricane moment. Its because if you play or have played WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2011, and you play the Rey Mysterio storyline, there are scenes that have the Hurricane and he has a tendency to say, "What's up with that?" Which in my opinion, is hysterical how he says it.**

**Anyway, please R&R and let me know what you think. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: SummerSlam 2014

**Hello, this is a filler chapter for Amber. In this chapter she gets invited to SummerSlam. Hope everyone enjoys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or its talent. I also do not own Angel, he owns himself.**

I was in Jacksonville since I had the weekend off and wasn't scheduled for anything tonight. I was just flipping through channels when I heard my phone go off. I looked and saw it was Dean calling me. I hit the answer and said, "Hello Dean."

"Hey Bluebell." Dean said casually. I rolled my eyes. Him and calling me Bluebell.

"What did you need?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I was wondering if you were busy this weekend with NXT?" Dean asked and I was curious.

"Um, no. I don't have any house shows to do. Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I wanted to invite you to SummerSlam on Sunday. I can get you a backstage pass and we can hang out." Dean suggested.

"Oh wow. Well, I should be able to make it. I'll get a flight out sometime tomorrow." I said excitedly. This was definitely amazing on Dean's part.

"Awesome. I'll see you on Saturday." Dean said. I smiled.

"All right, see you. And thank you Dean." I said.

"No problem, Bluebell." Dean said and I could feel his smug look.

"What is it with you and the Bluebell?" I asked.

"It fits. Especially with your blue hair." Dean said while chuckingly.

"Are you serious? You are so immature." I said while rolling my eyes. Dean laughed. We talked for a while until we hung up. I then called the airport to book a flight for LA.

It was dreaded flight and I was tired as heck. I was never a fan of flying. I would rather drive to where I need to be.

I was soon able to get off the plane, which was quite frantically. I grabbed my bags and headed to the lobby to look for Dean. He said he'd be here to pick me up. I eventually saw him and walked over to him.

"Hey Dean. I'm here." I said while smiling.

"Hey Bluebell. Glad you could make it." Dean said.

"Are you ever gonna stop calling me Bluebell?" I asked curiously.

"Nope." Dean said. I rolled my eyes and Dean and I headed to his rental car and headed to the hotel. We soon arrived and I expected for us to head to the desk but we headed to the rooms.

"Uh, Dean. Am I supposed to go and get a room?" I asked confused about the situation.

"Nope. Here, I asked for an extra key to my hotel room because you are staying with me." Dean said.

"WHAT?" I asked shocked.

"Why not? We're both adults and don't worry. I can be a gentleman. I'm not that perverted." Dean said while turning towards me. I blushed.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just not used to sharing a room with a guy. I mean...not that I haven't shared a room with a guy...it's just..."

"Why are you making a big about it?" Dean asked in a playful smirk. I frowned while blushing of embarrassment.

"You are such a jerk, Dean!" I said continuing to walk. Dean just laughed and followed. I eventually let Dean pass me so we could get to his room. We eventually arrived and went in. I instantly walked to the bed and I flopped down on it. "Man, I could just fall asleep and not wake up until tomorrow." I said.

"Sorry, not gonna happen yet. I got plans for us today. Have you ever been to LA?" Dean asked.

"Yup, a couple of times. One of the Ring of Honor branches are here and I used to help train some of the wrestlers. I have a friend who lives here that I haven't seen in a long time." I said while reminiscing.

"Really? What's their name?" Dean asked.

"His name is Angel. He is so freaking awesome. He was like my wrestling buddy." I said while smiling.

"Yeah, I know him." Dean said and I looked at him shocked.

"Really?" I asked shocked and curious.

"Yeah, I met him a week or so ago. He's pretty talented for holding two championships at the same time." Dean said. I really was proud of Angel. I hope I would get to see him this weekend.

The rest of the day was spent sightseeing and hanging out.

The next day was SummerSlam and I was excited. Dean had to head to the arena early so I just hung around town and meeting some of my fans from NXT. This was definitely the fun part outside of wrestling. I loved meeting my fans.

It was eventually time to head to the arena. I was walking towards the backstage area and I happened to look and saw someone who I recognized instamtly.

"Oh my god! Angel!" I said shocked. Angel turned and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Amber. Long time no see." Angel said.

"Yeah, no kidding. I was hoping to see you while I was here." I said while smiling.

"You should have let me know and we could have arranged some time to hang out." Angel said.

"Yeah I know. But I was hanging out with Dean and it completed slipped !y mind to get in contact with you." I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Finally got to be with your crush, huh?" Angel asked jokingly. I laughed a little.

"Shut up!" I said while lightly pushing him playfully. We talked for a little and decided to hang out after the show and I headed to the back and showed them my backstage pass and went in.

"Hey, I was wondering when you would show up." Dean said as he walked towards me.

"Sorry, I found Angel and we ended up talking. We also decided to hang out after the show, if you don't mind." I explained.

"Why would I? You're a grown ass woman, not a kid." Dean said. I nodded.

"I know but you are the one who invited me to the show." I reminded him.

"Yeah, so you could have some fun. Not to just hang out with an old man like me.

"Dude, you are not old. We're only 4 years apart." I said while punching him on the shoulder. Dean play pouted and I shook my head and laughed.

We headed to one of the locker rooms and he opened the door and motioned me in. I walked in and saw another favorite of mine.

"Hey Roman. This is Bluebell." Dean said and I glared.

"It's nice to meet you Roman. My real name is Amber." I said putting emphasis on real and Amber. I heard Roman chuckle at that.

"Nice to meet you. I've been hearing a lot about you. Mostly from Divas who want to !eet you and look up to you." Roman said while we shook hands.

"Thanks." I said. It was eventually time for the show to start. The pre-show consisted of Rob Van Dam versing Cesaro, in which RVD won.

The show officially started with Dolph Ziggler and The Miz going after the Intercontinental Championship. The match was so awesome and in the end, Ziggler ended winning the Intercontinental Championship.

"Oh yeah. If you want, after the Divas Championship, do you want me to take you to meet them?" Dean asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, I can take myself. I promise I will avoid any cameras." I said while waving him off. I headed out of the room and walked to the Divas Locker Room and I became nervous. I didn't know if I should knock or stay outside and wait for Paige and AJ.

"I've never seen you before." Someone said. I looked and saw...holy crap! Seth Rollins!

"Oh, uh. I'm Amber. I'm from NXT." I said while backing away from the door.

"Oh yeah. I know you. You the Rebel Diva that everyone's been talking. I've watched your matches and I have to say that you are very talented." Seth said. I was shocked. Especially with the way he's been acting lately.

"Uh, thanks." I said.

"You know, I could have a word with Triple H and see if he would bring you up as a member of the Authority. You would get a quick shot at the Divas Championship." Seth said and that made me mad right then and there.

"No thanks. Unlike you, I'm not gonna sell out to get what I want. I'd rather earn it than sellout. Besides, I want to work my way to the top so you can kiss my ass." I said while glaring. Seth glared right back.

"Fine. Be that way. You don't know what you're missing." Seth said while starting to walk away.

"You know, it's pathetic. I used to look up to you because you've always earned your achievements. Now, you're just pathetic." I said. Seth looked at me for a momemt before laughing and walking away.

"Wow, that was awesome as hell!" Someone said once more. I looked and saw two Divas. I knew they were Paige and AJ Lee. I saw that Paige had the Divas Championship so I guess that she won the title.

"Uh thanks. I can't stand people who take shortcuts to win." I said nonchalantly. It was the truth.

"Nice to know there are some people that are good." Paige said. I nodded.

"Anyway, congrats on winning the Divas Championship." I said.

"Thanks a lot." Paige said.

"Who are you anyway? Are you a new Diva?" AJ asked.

"No, I'm part of NXT. I'm Amber." I said while smiling.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." AJ said while smiling. Paige and SJ introduced themselves and we shook hands.

"So, did you get invited by someone?" Paige asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, Dean invited out here." I answered. They both nodded. We actually got along great so now I have four friends on the main roster. And probably one enemy in Seth Rollins. We went into the Divas locker room and watched the show. Rusev ended up beating Swagger which sucked. It was soon time for the match with Seth and Dean. I was so on Dean's side. The match was fantastic and it was kinda funny when the lumberjacks couldn't keep Dean and Seth in the ring. Dean eventually used the Curb Stomp on Seth and he would have won it, if it wasn't for Kane interfering. In the end, the lumberjacks went at it and then Seth hit Dean with the briefcase and got the win. Dammit! I stood up and said bye to the girls before heading to the entrance way. Seth walked from the ring. When he saw me, he smirked before leaving while I glared.

Dean eventually came from the ring. I walked over to him and he smiled a little before he wrapped his arm around me and we headed to the locker room.

"It's a shame you didn't kick his ass." I said making conversation.

"There's always next time. He still has to deal with me for the next year." Dean said and I smiled at that. "But there is something we need to talk about." Dean said as we stopped. He released his arm from me and leaned against the wall.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Seth mentioned something to me about meeting my girlfriend. He wouldn't have been talking about you, would he?" Dean asked. I looked at him shocked.

"Yeah, we bumped into each other when I was debating about knocking on the Divas door. He said he would talk to Triple H about bringing me up as a member of the Authority but I told him he could kiss my ass." I said while smirking. Dean smirked at that.

"Good." Dean said. We headed to the locker room to watch the rest of the show. Wyatt ended up beating Jericho. Stephanie won against Brie because Nikki Bella betrayed her sister. I was so freaking mad about that. After all the BS that Stephanie did to Nikki. Roman beat Randy Orton. And finally Lesnar ended up beating Cena for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Well, things just went downhill. I'm glad I was not on the main roster yet.

"Well, looks like you won't have to worry about stopping Seth. I don't think Seth would be stupid enough to cash in on Lesnar." I said.

"Probably not but it doesn't hurt to keep an eye out." Dean said and I nodded.

I then left Dean so I could find Angel and have us hang out for the night before heading back to the hotel. Today was definitely fun to say the least.

**That's the end. SummerSlam was so amazing and had a lot of shockers. I wanted to cry when Cena lost the title to Lesnar, even though I'm not really a fan of Cena's but I would rather him champion or even Seth cashing in. Anyway, it was a good show. I had 4 yays happen and 5 boos happen. Lol**

**Angel is actually a wrestler for Ring of Honor and we are actually very good friends already even though we've only known each for about a month now.**

**Anyway, R&R and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sabotaged

**All right, here is the next chapter. Thanks so much for all the awesome rreviews. They mean so much to me. Also, I wanna thank 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess for my new nickname for Dean. The credit goes to her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or any of its talent. I only own OC.**

**Also, for this story, let's pretend that Dean really is missing and not filming his movie. On with the story.**

During the week, I watched Raw and I was instantly worried when I saw Dean's head get Curb Stomped by that jerk, Seth Rollins, and watched his head break into the cinder blocks. I watched as they stretched Dean to the back and I was so freaking worried about it. Later in the night, I found out that Dean had went missing after refusing medical treatment.

I instantly sent Dean a text saying, 'Please, text me back when you get this. I'm worried...' I then sent the text and I hadn't heard a thing.

On Wednesday, I had gotten a call from NXT, and was put into a weird situation. Evidently, Tyson Kidd wanted revenge on me for giving him a Twist of Fate. And Tyler Breeze wanted to get his hands on Tyson Kidd for ruining the match last week. So, now Tyler Breeze and I would be in a 2-on-1 Tag Team Match. This is very weird.

I arrived at the arena and changed into my attire for the night. I decided to change my colors on the outfit. I kept my jeans black but changed my shirt into a dark blue color with the letters 'RG' outlined in black and the inside colored red. Everything else was pretty much the same.

"Hey Amber. How are ya?" Becky asked while she walked over.

"Pretty good. Just worried about Dean. I haven't heard from him all week." I answered.

"Yeah, I saw what happened on Raw. But you have to put that aside. I heard about your match tonight." Becky said.

"Yeah I know. I was gonna go and get into the right mindset. Especially since I'm going against a Superstar." I said while smiling a little bit.

"Definitely. It's amazing that you get to go against a male. Not many females do that anymore, except that one time with AJ and Cena." Becky said. I laughed a little at that.

"Yeah, but this is a great chance for me to show my skills." I said while grinning. It felt weird not seeing Bayley here tonight. We talked for a little while before she left. I then turned my phone onto the music and began stretching and getting into the right mindset. While stretching, my phone went off, signaling I had a message. I took my phone out of my pocket and opened it, seeing it was from...Dean! I quickly opened it and saw what it said.

'Hey Bluebell. Sorry, I didn't respond sooner. Don't worry, I'm fine.' It said and I smiled a little.

'Where are you at? I haven't seen you all week." I texted back. Within a minute or so, he replied back.

'Sorry, can't tell you. I can tell you that I'll be fine. I'll be watching your match tonight.' He answered. I smiled and nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

'All right, thanks for telling me. Can't wait to see ya soon. Crazy eyes. ;)' I finished. He texted me back a minute or so later.

'No problem. Love the nickname by the way ;). Talk to ya later, Bluebell.' Dean texted. I texted back saying bye and began stretching again. I was in a much better mode now that I know Dean was safe. It was soon time for NXT to start, so I headed to the monitor to watch the beginning of the show. I knew that my match was after Triple H makes his announcement. To be honest, I didn't want to see Triple H especially after what happened with Seth and I at SummerSlam and what Seth did to Dean on Monday.

I watched the Tag Team Match between Colin Cassady and Enzo Amore versing Aiden English and Simon Gotch. I was with Enzo and Colin but sadly, English and Gotch had won their match. After the match, Sylvestor Lefort and Marcus Louis came out and attacked them and shaved part of Enzo's beard. Damn, that sucks.

I decided to head down to the entrance since our match was after Triple H. I watched as Triple H walked out and headed to the ring.

"Hey Ams." I heard someone say. I smiled and turned to watch as Tyler Breeze walked up to me.

"Hey Tyler. Ready to work with me as your partner?" I asked while smirking.

"Of course. I get you to myself since your 'boyfriend' isn't here." Tyler said. I could tell he was joking. I laughed a little.

"Of course, wouldn't want him to discover our dirty little secret." I added while winking. We both laughed at that. Triple H eventually ended his announcement and came back to the back.

"Ah, Amber. I've been meaning to talk to you." Triple H said. Tyler then left to give us some privacy.

"Oh really? Why is that?" I asked skeptically.

"I wanted to apologize for Seth's behavior on Sunday. He shouldn't have tried to persuade you to join us." Triple H said. I nodded not really believing him.

"Sure. I'll let it slide." I said nonchalantly.

"But I can't blame him. You have amazing talent and I don't blame Seth for trying to recruit you. He knows talent when he sees it. He's been watching your matches for a long time." Triple H said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, thanks for the confidence but like I said, I'm not gonna sell out and take shortcuts. I'm earning my way in so you need to drop the idea." I said while glaring.

"I understand. But your missing out. Oh, and I wanted to ask, how is Ambrose doing?" Triple H asked suddenly. What?

"What are you talking about? Why would I know?" I asked playing it off.

"Don't try to be innocent. I know you're friends with Dean Ambrose. I also know that he was the one who invited you to SummerSlam." Triple H said. Damn, I was hoping to keep it a secret.

"Yeah, he's my friend but I don't know where he is. I haven't heard from him all week." I said, not mentioning the conversation we had earlier.

"All right. Well, good luck in your match." Triple H said. I gave him a weird look as he walked away. I was then stopped by Devin Taylor for an interview.

"Amber, how do you feel about your match tonight?" Devin asked.

"You know, I feel psyched. Not with working with Tyler Breeze since I can't stand him." I answered getting into character. "But I'm psyched that I get to go against a Superstar and prove that I can wrestle men." I finished.

"How does Adrian Neville feel about it?" Devin asked once more. All right, time to work.

"Well of course he's uneasy about it. What boyfriend wouldn't be worried about his girlfriend fighting against a guy. But I assured him that I could handle it." I finished and then the camera turned off.

Tyson Kidd soon walked out and then Tyler Breeze walked out. Soon, it was my turn. She's A Rebel played as I ran out and did my usual entrance. "And introducing next, from Jacksonville, Florida. Amber Storm!" JoJo announced. I slid into the ring and Tyler and I looked at each other. I looked then looked at Tyson and he said, "You're going down! You're gonna pay for last week!" I just rolled my eyes. Tyler and I then began arguing about who was gonna start.

"I'm starting this match. You can stay out of it!" Breeze yelled at me. I just glared before getting out of the ring since he was supposed to start anyway. The bell rang and the match began.

Tyler had started good until Tyson took control of the match. Tyler was being destroyed and I begged for him to tag me in. Kidd kept interfering and almost put the Sharpshooter on Breeze but Breeze fought out and tagged me in. Breeze then slid out of the ring and yelled out, "I don't need this Tyson!" I gave him a look of shock and confusion. What the hell, this wasn't scripted! I got into the ring as Breeze left and I had a staredown with Kidd, with Kidd smirking like a maniac. I just glared. I quickly slapped the shit out of him and he ended up pushing me to the ground. He turned around to gloat while I rolled back onto my feet. As soon as he turned around. I ran and took him down and went into a punching frenzy, just like Dean. Tonight, I would tribute this match to Dean. I just wish I could do this to Seth and then Dean would be prouder.

I quickly got up and pulled Tyson with me and set him up for the Twist of Fate but he fought out by pulling my legs out from under me and set me for the Sharpshooter. I couldn't reverse fast enough and he turned me over and applied the Sharpshooter. I couldn't help but yell out but there was no way I was gonna tap out. I summoned enough strength to crawl to the ropes and I eventually made it and Tyson had to let go when the ref counted to 4. He backed away and I grabbed onto the ropes so I could pull myself up.

Tyson walked back over and picked me up and Irish Whipped me to the ropes and I bounced back and ducked when he tried to clothesline me. I stopped myself by grabbing the ropes when Tyson tried to hit a Dropkick. I laughed at that. Kidd got up and tried to Clothesline me but I dropped the ropes down and he went over the rope and to the outside of the ring. I backed up and ran to the opposite side of the ring and bounced off the rope before running and diving through the second rope and landed on Kidd. My head accidentally hit the steel barricade and my vision blurred a little. I think Tyson realized it because he got up and pulled me up before throwing me into the ring. He slid in and tried to use his Dungeon Lock but I fought because there was no way I was gonna be put into another submission move. I kicked him the face and he backed up and tried to go after me again but I quickly used a roll up but he kicked out at 2. I crawled away and tried to catch my breath and focus my vision. Once I was sure my vision was good, I got up and waited for him to stand up and when he did, I ran at him and used an Enzuigiri and he fell back to the mat. I quickly went for the pin but he once again kicked out. Damn! I calmed myself down. We both crawled and stood up. I bet no one would think I would last as long as I did. We then ran at each other and Tyson put me into a Headlock but I reversed it and put him in a Waist Lock, he reversed and did the same thing, I quickly elbowed him and attempted the Twist of Fate but he pushed me away, and he hit me with his Code Blue. He went for the pin but I was able to kick out at the last second on instinct. I could hear Tyson yelling at the ref. I slowly tried to get up but Tyson picked me up and tried to use a Russian Leg Sweep but I elbowed him once more and grabbed him into a Headlock, I then brought my leg up and fell forward, taking Tyson with me and slammed his head on the mat. I then went for the pin. 1, 2, 3!

I smiled as I sat up. I couldn't believe I won my match. "And here is your winner, Amber Storm!" JoJo announced. I jumped onto the turnbuckle and posed. I hoped Dean liked the Dirty Deeds I gave to Tyson. I jumped down and exited the ring. I walked backstage and I was congratulated by every Diva in the back, including Sasha Banks and Charlotte. That was crazy to say the least.

"Congrats on your win." Natalya said while smiling.

"Thanks a lot. Sorry I had to end up beating your husband." I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Don't worry about it. He kind of had it coming after how he's been acting." Natalya said. I smiled and nodded. I ended up running into Becky and she hugged me for the win.

"You killed it out there." Becky said. I laughed.

"Just make sure you do good against Charlotte." I said. She nodded and left. I watched as they did an interview on Tyler Breeze about why he left me and all that stuff. This I needed to find out about because the script I read, he wasn't supposed to leave me even though I managed to win on my own. I eventually found him and said, "Tyler, what the hell was that?"

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked confused.

"Why did you leave me out there? That wasn't part of the script!" I said mad as hell. I wanted answers.

"It was part of the script. Nobody didn't tell you?" Tyler asked genuinely confused. What?

"I didn't receive a notice about the script changing. The only copy I had was the original." I said confused.

"Are you serious? Wonder why you weren't told about it." Tyler said.

"I don't know but I'm gonna talk to creative to find out what the hell is going on." I said while sighing.

"Don't sweat it. You did really good out there and you definitely held your own against Tyson and beat him! You seriously deserved that win." Tyler said. I smiled.

"Thanks Ty." I said. I then left and went to the Divas Locker Room and changed into my regular clothes. I soon heard my phone go off and I looked and saw that it was Dean calling me. "Hey Crazy Eyes. What's up?"

"Just wanted to congratulate you on your win. I'm impressed with you beating Tyson Kidd." Dean said. I could tell he was smirking.

"Thanks. Did you like my little tribute move?" I asked while smirking.

"You did it beautifully, especially after only showing you one time." Dean said. I smiled at that. Earlier last week, Dean and I had met up and he showed me how to do Dirty Deeds. I never thought I would use it this soon.

"Thanks a lot, Dean. But the weird thing was, was that they changed the script and didn't tell me about it." I said confused about the whole thing.

"Are you serious?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, the original script was that Tyler wasn't supposed to leave me so I confronted him. He told me that they changed the script and nobody didn't give me a heads up." I explained.

"That's weird. Are you going to talk to Creative?" Dean asked.

"You're damn right I am! I wanna know what the hell happened." I answered, annoyed at the problem.

"All right, let me know how things go. Talk to you later." Dean said. I nodded and said that I would let him know what was going on. I then hung up and sighed. I decided to watch the rest of Becky's match and she ended up losing to Charlotte.

The next match was Mojo Rawley versus Steven Cutler. Mojo had ended up winning easily. The final match was Sin Cara and Kalisto versus Adam Rose and Sami Zayn. The match was amazing and in the end, Sin Cara and Kalisto won the match. Once the show was over, I decided to head to my apartment.

I went in and sat on my couch and dialed the number for Creative.

"Hello?" The person asked on the other end.

"Hello. This is Amber Rogers. I have a question about the script I had tonight." I explained.

"Okay, hold on a moment." The guy said. After a moment, he asked, "What's your question?"

"I was told just after my match that the script had been changed. I never got a call or a message, or anything about it. Why?" I asked.

"That I cannot tell you because Triple H had told us that he would tell you personally." The guy said and I was shocked. Triple H was supposed to tell me. Well, that explained a lot. That sorry bastard. Now I see why he told me good luck in my match tonight.

"All right, thank you for letting me know." I said while hanging up. I bet it was to punish me because I refused to join the Authority when Seth asked me. I dialed Dean's number so I could tell him what I found out.

"Hey Bluebell. Did you find out what happened?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I found out it was Triple freaking H. He told Creative that he would let me know but he never did. I guarantee that he was behind the script change too." I explained.

"Damn! Why would he go after you?" He asked. I never did tell Dean about SummerSlam.

"Well, when I was at SummerSlam, I ran into Seth and he offered me a spot with the Authority but I refused and that I wasn't gonna sellout like he did. And that he could kiss my ass." I heard Dean snicker at that. "I guess he didn't like how I talked to his 'Golden Boy'." I said.

"I guess so. That does sound like something Hunter would do." Dean said. "Are you sure you can handle him?" He asked.

"I think so. I've dealt with worse crap than this. This is nothing." I said. We talked for a while until he had to go. We said bye and I went to bed after a very long day.

**And that is the end, this was by far my most favorite chapter so far. P!ease let me know how I did by reviewing. Hope everyone enjoys it.**

**And man, I wanted to laugh and cry on Raw. It was funny seeing Seth getting drenched in water by Dean. But I wanted to cry when Dean got Curbed Stomped on the cinder blocks. That was crazy way to write him off TV so he could do filming. But anyway, see ya next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Troubles

**All right here is the next chapter. Thanks to eeveryone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or its talent. I only own my OC's.**

The next week had been a hassle to say the least. I had been doing dark matches and the majoroty was in all handicap matches but luckily I won the matches and when I win on DQ because my opponents out number me, I had Becky and Bayley to help me out.

I've also been watching Raw and I cheered when Roman almost got Seth with the cinder block. He definitely deserved to get scared after what he did.

I had been keeping in contact with Dean but kept them to myself just in case Triple H or Seth Rollins had any ideas. I didn't want Dean to worry too much.

I arrived at the arena and got dressed. I had a tag team match with Bayley against Sasha and a new diva who happened to be related to the Rhodes family. I think she was supposed to be Stardust and Goldust's younger sister.

"Hey, Amber. Ready for our match tonight?" Bayley asked while walking up to me.

"Yeah, I'm always ready." I said while smirking. Bayley smirked back.

"So, who do you think is the new GM?" Bayley asked making conversation.

"Who knows. I'll be happy as long as he or she makes fair choices." I answered not really interested.

"I guess that's true. You look a little on edge tonight." Bayley said noticing me being tense.

"It's nothing. Just all of these handicap matches I've been in. I'm exhausted." I said while sighing.

"Are you sure you'll be okay to compete?" Bayley asked worried.

"Yeah, I should be fine. I've dealt with worse." I said. Bayley nodded but she wasn't too sure. I stood up and I felt a little light headed but I ignored it. I couldn't let Bayley down especially tonight. I shook it off and went to get some water to calm myself down. I soon arrived in catering and grabbed my water and took a sip.

"Pleasure running into you again." Someone said from behind me. I froze in place. What the hell?! I turned around and came face to face with someone I did not wanna see.

"What the hell are you doing here Rollins?" I asked while glaring.

"Just came by to see the talent and watch your match." Seth said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I glared even more.

"I'm sure you did. I bet you're just here to aggrivate me or do something to ruin my night. But don't you dare bring Bayley into it." I said while turning and walking away. God, I can't believe he would show his face here. Especially after trying to ruin my new friends careers.

I arrived back at the women's locker room and sat down on the bench. "Hey, you okay?" Bayley asked while sitting next to me.

"Not really. I just ran into that jerk, Seth." I said while sighing. Funny how things keep happening.

"Wow, what's he doing here?" Bayley asked.

"Who know. Probably to annoy me or do something." I said while shrugging.

"Why are Rollins and Triple H making your life miserable?" Bayley asked curiously.

"Well, Dean Ambrose and I had become friends and he invited me to SummerSlam, and I happened to run into the 'Golden Boy' himself. He offered me a spot on the Authority and I told him he could kiss my ass. I then told Triple H the same thing on Thursday and evidentally he sabotaged my match with Kidd and Tyler. I am now an enemy of the authority." I explained.

"Wow, that's a lot to happen in one week." Bayley said. I nodded and agreed. After that, we began working on strategy since we were after The Ascension and the segment for the new NXT GM.

The show started with The Ascension having a match with two local competitors. The Ascension had won easily and they cut their promo and we left to head to the guerilla and watch the segment.

JoJo soon announced the new GM and we watched as William Regal went out to the ring. Wow, that is awesome. I have major respect for Regal and I loved the feud he had with Dean when he was in FCW. This was definitely awesome!

William Regal talked and I watched Adrian Neville walk up to us. "Hey Amber." Adrian said. I smiled.

"What's up, Adrian?" I said while still smiling.

"Pretty good. Can't wait to see who my number one contender is." Adrian said. I nodded.

"I hope it's Tyler Breeze because the match you had was amazing until Kidd ruined it." I said giving my opinion. Adrian smiled.

"I figured you would. Especially since you and Breeze act like good friends." Adrian said while laughing a litte.

"Correction! Breezy and I are good friends." I said while laughing back. We joked for a while until he had to go out and do his part. He walked out and congratulated Regal and asked who his next challenger was. I watched as Kidd walked by and we glared at each other as he headed out. Ha, he was still sore about losing to me. I bet Triple H chewed him out good. Tyson walked out and assumed he was the number one contender. Adrian then took a shot at him.

"Coming from someone who lost to my girlfriend last week." Adrian said while smirking and Tyson glared at Adrian. I laughed so hard. Tyler then walked by and we smiled at each other as he walked out and headed to the ring. Tyler told Tyson that everyone deserves a shot ahead of Tyson, even his wife. I laughed hysterically at that. He so deserved that. Then we watched as Sami Zayn then walked out and they went at it. Adrian then said that he would challenge all of them. Regal then made the match official at Takeover 2. Wow, this would be interesting.

Adrian, Tyler, and Sami had a stareoff while Kidd walked away and came backstage. I saw him and I smirked at him and said, "Things sure didn't go your way did they, Kidd?" Tyson glared and walked up to me. Bayley had gotten uncomfortable but I stood my ground.

"You got lucky last week. I want a rematch with you next week." Tyson said and I shrugged.

"Sure, if you wanna get your ass handed to you again." I said. Tyson's glare got stronger but I brushed him off. "And could you leave because I have a match next." I added.

"You'll get yours next week." Tyson said before leaving.

"Wow, I don't know if you're brave or stupid." Bayley said while shaking her head. I laughed. Adrian, Sami, and Tyler all walked to the back.

"Hey, did anything happen?" Tyler asked when he reached us.

"Just Kidd wanting a rematch next week. Nothing I can't handle." I amswered while shrugging.

"Well, you've beaten him before, I'm sure you can do it again." Sami said. I nodded.

Bayley and I said bye to the guys and waited to go out. Sasha was the first to go out. Then it was the new girl. "And her partner, from Marietta, Georgia. Taylor Rhodes!" JoJo announced. Taylor walked out and posed before heading to the ring. Bayley and I had decided to come out together. Bayley's music cued up and we both walked out together. "And introducing the team of Bayley and Amber Storm!" JoJo announced. We walked to the ring and both got ready for the match.

Bayley had decided to start things off and I got outside the ring. When the match started, Bayley and Sasha began to go at it. During the match, Bayley pushed Sasha into our corner and I tagged myself in and got in and began kicking Sasha in the stomach repeatedly. I then backed away and pulled her with me and picked her up to do a Suplex and went for the pin but she kicked out quickly. I picked her up and attempted to throw her back into our corner but she reversed and threw me into her corner. She tagged in Taylor and she started punching and kicking me while I began sliding down to the mat.

I could hear Bayley yelling and cheering me on. I could then hear the crowd start chanting my name. She then backed up when the ref had to pull her away from me. I crawled away from the turmbuckle and tried to get to my corner but Taylor grabbed me and prevented me from getting to Bayley. She set up for her Finisher which was a Cross Rhodes but I reversed and flipped her over me. I got up when she did, and ran at her did a Cross Body and went for the pin but she kicked out after 1. I groaned and rolled to the ropes and used them to help stand me up. Taylor stood up as well. She ran at me and I dodged her and she bounced off the ropes and I caught her and put her into the Twist of Fate. I then went for the pin. I almost won until Sasha broke up the pin.

Bayley got into the ring and clotheslined Sasha. Bayley helped me get to our side and we tagged each other. At the same time Sasha tagged herself in and they went at it. Bayley soon hit her Finisher and I took care of Taylor. Bayley soon got us the win. I stumbled over to Bayley and we raised each others arms up. I had to admit that this was not my best match. I hope it wasn't the exhaustion. Renee then got into the ring and I decided to leave. I hugged her and then got out of the ring and headed backstage.

"You were a little clumsy out there." I glared not wanting to deal with him again.

"Can you leave me the hell alone? I don't want to deal with you right now." I said angrily.

"Well I'm sorry, but I just find it fun to annoy you." Seth said smugly. I glared. This man is itching for a fight.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble. I don't feel like being messed with." I said. Seth just chuckled and walked up to me and I backed up and hit the wall. Seth then pinned me against the wall. I began to worry because this was very uncomfortable. "Seth, leave me alone."

"Nah, I don't think so. I wonder what Dean would say if he saw us like this?" Seth asked antagonizing. I glared.

"Dean would kick your ass if he saw what you were doing." I said right back.

"Yeah, but he won't be coming back. I ended his career." Seth said confidently. If only he knew...

"Amber!" I heard. I looked and saw Tyler standing there, glaring at Seth. Seth tched and backed away.

"I'll see you later." Seth said while walking away.

"You wish!" I yelled out. Tyler walked over to me. "Thanks for coming when you did. I was getting nervous."

"No problem. I'm glad I arrived. Everyone is getting ready to go out for the main event and happened to walk by." Tyler explained.

"Really? Already? I better go find Adrian since I need to manage him." I said.

"I don't know, Amber. You look a little pale. Are you sure you're okay?" Tyler asked and I could see the worry on his face.

"It's all right. I've just been tired. That's all." I said while smiling.

"If you say so." Tyler said unsure. We then walked to the arena entrance. I saw Adrian and walked over to him. I could feel Tyler keeping an on me. It was soon time for the match. Tyson Kidd walked out first, and then Tyler Breeze walked out. Sami did his entrance and then it was our turn. Adrian and I then walked out. Adrian did his usual entrance and he took my hand and we walked down to the ring. I smiled happily. Adrian then let go of my hand and got into the ring. I stood ringside to watch the match even though I did feel weird.

Near the end of the match, I felt even worse. I tried my hardest to focus but sadly that didn't happen. Tyler was throw out and I didn't get out of the way fast enough we collided. I fell back and hit my head on the steel barricade and I was out...

Tyler's POV

I saw Amber on the ground unconscious. This was not good. I didn't mean to land on her. Sadly, these are prices you pay for wrestling. I tried to get her to wake up but she wouldn't. I began to panic. What if she was seriously injured? What if she had a concussion? I calmed myself down and picked her up and carried her. Adrian was still down and that uggo, Sami Zayn, gave me a weird look but I ignored him. Amber was far more important right now.

I knew I should've made her stay in the back. She had been slightly pale all night but it had gotten worse after her match and when she was with that major uggo, Seth Rollins. Dammit, I feel like a bad friend.

We soon arrived at the trainer's room and kicked the door since my hands were full. The trainer opened the door and ushered me in.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know! I got thrown out of the ring and I accidentally landed on her and I think she hit her head on the steel barricade. Plus, she's been pale all night." I explained the best I could.

"All right. I'll check her out. I need you to step outside." He said and I nodded reluctantly and went outside the room. After a few minutes, I heard footsteps and watched as Neville, Zayn, and her friend, Bayley walked up.

"Is she okay?" Bayley asked worried.

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything yet." I said annoyed. I didn't feel like answering questions right now and I think they felt it. After about an hour or so, I had had enough of waiting and I knocked on the door impatiently. The others followed me. I was uncomfortable at the moment since I didn't like any of them, well except for Bayley since we never really talked, but I would put up with them since they were her friends to. I couldn't wait to see her...

Amber's POV

I eventually was able to open my eyes and I looked around. I must have been in the trainer's room.

"Ah, I see you've regained consciousness." The trainer said.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"You passed out after the tag team match. Mr. Breeze brought you to the back." The trainer said. "I need to ask some questions. I checked your temperature and it seems you have a fever. Have you been sleeping well?" The trainer asked.

"Not for a while. I've been wrestling everyday of the week. This was my 7th match of the week." I explained.

"I see. Well, you're gonna have the rest of this week off because you need your rest and get this fever down. You should be cleared by next Thursday." The trainer explained. I nodded. There was then a knock on the door. The trainer opened and I saw Bayley, Sami, Tyler, and Adrian standing there.

"Amber, are you okay?" Bayley asked worried.

"Yeah, I just have a fever because of exhaustion." I answered.

"Sorry, I should have tried to avoid you. I didn't mean to land on ya." Tyler said.

"It's all right. I was the one being stubborn. You didn't think I should go out there but I ignored you." I said while shaking my head at Tyler. "You were just looking out for me."

We sat there for a while and Bayley volunteered to babysit me. We then left and I showed her the way to my apartment. We soon arrived and I fell on my bed and sighed. This was definitely not my day. I then heard my phone go off. I groaned.

"Bayley, could you answer that for me?" I asked. Bayley nodded and grabbed my phone and said, "Hello?"

There was some silence for a while and Bayley walked over and said, "It's Dean. He seems really worried." He must have watched the show. I grabbed the phone and thanked her before bringing the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Amber, are you all right? I saw what happened." Dean asked in a panic.

"I'm fine. I just have a fever and have exhaustion. I did 7 matches this week and it took its toll on me." I explained while smiling a little. I'm glad Dean was worried about me.

"Why the hell were you wrestling so much? You should have gotten some days off." Dean asked annoyed.

"I don't know. It could have been because of Hunter since I beat Tyson last week." I said while sighing.

"That bastard. When I come back, he is gonna pay for torturing you." Dean said. I nodded.

"I look forward to it." I decided to tell him what happened with Seth. "And Seth was at the show tonight."

"What?! Why?! Did he do anything to you?!" Dean asked frantically. It's amazing that I get to hear a side of Dean not many people get to see or hear.

"Calm down! He didn't do anything. He just cornered me and then Tyler came in and helped me out. I promise." I explained. Bayley gave me a shocked look.

"All right. I'll take your word for it. Just rest up and get better. I'll talk to you later." Dean said.

"All right. Goodnight." I said.

"Night Bluebell." Dean said and we hung up. I then got dressed and moved over on my bed so Bayley didn't have to sleep on the couch or floor and fell asleep fairly quickly.

**And that's the end. Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review. And I'm so happy! I found out that Dean should be back sometime next month, hopefully around Night of Champions. :)**

**Also, if you haven't seen, I have a new story posted which is High School Drama which is an AU wrestling fanfic. I would love it if you guys checked it out.**

**See ya next chapter. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Challenge

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter! Thanks for the awesome reviews and everyone who favorited and followed. It means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own WWE or its talent. I only own my OC.**

**Enjoy!**

For the rest of the week, I spent my time recuperating and getting rest. Of course, all of my friends came and visited me to make sure I was taking care of myself. And Dean called me to make sure I was fine as well. It was getting annoying but I appreciated the thought.

Three days before Thursday, I decided to start working out again so I could be ready for Tyson Kidd. I also had another plan tonight as well.

Thursday had soon arrived and I was pumped and ready for my match. I arrived at the arena and went to the women's locker room and changed. I wore my red shirt and my original attire but this time, I wore a short black skirt over my shorts. No way was I gonna wear just a skirt when I was wrestling a guy. I don't care if he was married or not. I was soon dressed and headed to the door. As soon as I reached the door, the door opened and hit me on the forehead. I put my hands on my forehead and said, "Ow!"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Amber!" Bayley said while panicking. I waved it off.

"It's all right, Bayley. I know it was an accident." I said while smiling a little. It did hurt a little though. Bayley had began changing even though she didn't have a match. She just had to confront Charlotte. I decided to wait until she was done and head to the entrance. She was soon done and began walking.

"So, how are you feeling now?" Bayley asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I feel great now. I'm all rested up now." I said while smiling confidently. Bayley laughed.

"Im glad. Everyone was worried about you." Bayley said. I smiled at that.

We soon arrived at the entrance and amazingly, the catering was right close by so I decided to grab some water. Bayley and I watched Alexa and Charlotte go at it. Alexa was holding her own until Charlotte hit The Cutter and won.

"You go give her a piece of your mind." I said while smirking. She nodded and headed to the ring. I watched Bayley talk about earning her title shot and to take her seriously. She also said that she would take the title. I smirked at that. She held her hand out for Charlotte to shake. Instead, Charlotte shoved Bayley and went to attack her but Bayley hit Charlotte with her Finisher. I laughed at that. Charlotte deserved that one.

"Hey, glad to see you're doing okay." Someone said. I looked and smiled.

"Hey Ty. Yeah, I'm doing fantastic. I'm so ready for my match!" I said confidently. Tyler chuckled at that.

"Im glad. I was worried when you passed out." Tyler said. I frowned at that. I hated that I worried my friends like that. "You alright?" He asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm just mad that I worried everyone. I didn't mean to do that." I said.

"Don't worry about it. Just take care of yourself. If you feel weird or sick just tell the trainer all right?" Tyler said and I nodded. "Good. Now I have a match to do. I'll talk to ya later." He said before walking away.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. "We just cant stay away from each other, can we?" I heard and I looked to the person and glared.

"More like you can't stay away from me. What the hell do you want Seth?" I asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I was worried about you." Seth said while walking towards me. I still glared.

"Sure you were. If I remember right it was your...what did Dean call him...oh, your Sugar Daddy's idea to have me wrestle 7 days a week!" I said angrily. "So, if you don't mind, leave me alone before I do something to you." I finished. I heard Seth laugh at that.

"Sure, like you can do something to me." Seth said cockily. I quickly cocked my hand back to punch him, but someone grabbed my hand and began pulling me away. I looked and saw Adrian pulling me away.

"Adrian?"

"Don't waste your time with him. He's not worth it. Besides you have a match tonight. You need to save your strength." Adrian said. I nodded reluctantly.

"I know but I need to take care of him someway because he won't leave me alone. And I think I know how." I said.

"Tell me you aren't going to do what I think you're going to do?" Adrian asked while shaking his head and sighing.

"Sorry, I am." I said while smirking. Adrian rolled his eyes.

"You love making your 'boyfriend' worry, dont you?" Adrian joked. I laughed at that.

"Yup." I joked back.

"You are a crazy person." Adrian said while shaking his head.

"Thanks, I know."

We then saw that Tyler had won his match against Tye Dillinger. I knew I had to get back since I had a promo with him. I told Adrian that I would see him later since I was his manager. I soon arrived and luckily Seth wasnt there. I waited on Tyler and he soon arrived and it was time.

_"Hey Breeze!" I said while walking up to him._

_"What do you want?" He asked annoyed from what I could hear._

_"I know it was you who helped me. Why?" I asked._

_"Dont flatter yourself. I only did it because I felt sorry you even though it was your fault you got hit." Tyler said coldly. I glared._

_"Even though I hate you, I guess I should thank you for helping me. Although I don't think Adrian would be willing to say it." I said._

_"Trust me, the feeling is mutual. And don't worry about it; just keep you and that uggo out of my way." Tyler said before leaving._

I couldn't stay and talk since I had to get to my match. I arrived at the arena entrance and waited for my entrance to be cued up. My new music 'Can't Stop Me' by CFO$ played as I walked out and did my usual entrance. "And his opponent! From Jacksonville, Florida. Amber Storm!" JoJo announced. I got into the ring and Kidd and I had a staredown and the match began.

Tyson and I quickly locked up and Tyson pushed me into the corner and backed away, before quickly kicking me in the gut. I hunched over in pain. Tyson then Irish Whipped me into the corner and my back hit the back of it. He ran at me but I dodged at the last second and went face first into the turnbuckle. I took advantage by grabbing him in a headlock and using the Bulldog. I quickly got up and began stomping him repeatedly. The ref eventually had to pull me away from him.

I moved to head over to him to pick him up but grabbed me and rolled me up for a pin. I kicked out at 2. Tyson and I quickly ran at each other and he tried for a clothesline but I ducked, and bounced off the rope and jumped and hit him with the Flying Clothesline. I went for the pin but he kicked out at 1. I got up and went to the corner and motioned for him to get up. When he did, I ran at him to use a Spear but he dodged it. I stopped myself from hitting the turnbuckle and around; but when I did, I walked right into a Dropkick. I felt Tyson pin me but I quickly kicked out.

I heard Tyson punch the mat out of frustration. I rolled over and tried to crawl to the ropes but Tyson grabbed me and forced to stand up, before slamming me right back down to the mat. I felt the back of my head hit the mat and I grabbed it instinctively. I felt Tyson begin to punch me repeatedly and I tried my hardest to block him. The ref finally pulled him off and I tried to regain my strength. But Tyson was not letting me go that easily. He then started stomping on me repeatedly. The ref once more had to pull Tyson away from me. I rolled over onto my stomach and the next thing I know, I felt my legs get wrapped and I began yelling out in pain. Damn, I'm beginning to hate this Sharpshooter.

I began trying to crawl to the ropes but I barely had any strength left in me to break it. After what felt like an eternity, I finally reached the rope and Tyson had no choice but to break the hold. I quickly rolled myself out of the ring and tried to walk so I could get the feeling back in them. A Sharpshooter could easily take it out of you. Tyson followed me out and went over to me and grabbed my arm, trying to Irish Whip me into the steps but I reversed it and sent him into the steps instead. I slid back into the ring so I could regain my strength.

Tyson got back in the ring when the ref counted to 8. As soon as he got in, I grabbed him and used my Twist of Fate on him. I then went for the pin. Surprisingly, he kicked out at 2 in a half. Damn!

I needed to end this and end it now. I was able to get him to his feet and hooked arms around his head. Tyson reversed into a waist lock. I already knew what to do since this happened last time. I quickly elbowed him in the face which made him recoil. I once again wrapped my arms around his head and brought my leg up; and brought Tyson down with me. I was glad Dean had let me adopt his Finisher. I changed the name to Rebel Knock Out. I went for the pin and once again got the win.

After JoJo announced me as the winner, I motioned for a mic so I could reveal my plan. "Seth Rollins! I know you're back there and I know you can hear me! I've had it with you messing with me! At Takeover 2, I am putting an end to this because I am challenging you to a match. Hell, I'll even let you pick the stipulation." I paused while the fans cheer. "If you're a man Seth, you'll accept the challenge, instead of hiding behind your Daddy." I finished and dropped the mic before getting out of the ring and heading to the back.

"Wow, youve got guts there, Amber." Sami said while grinning. I laughed.

"I know. But I'm tired of Rollins messing with me." I said.

"Do you honestly think I would waste my time on you?" Seth asked while walking up to me. Sami stood behind me while I glared at Seth.

"Well you seem to like wasting your time outside the ring with me so, why not in the ring?" I asked.

"Sorry, but I dont fight girls." Seth said.

"Why? Because you're afraid a girl is gonna beat you and hurt your precious pride." I taunted.

"No, I just know that I'll win." Seth said.

"All right then, humor me. Put me in my place." I said.

"I dont think so." Seth said. Dammit! I need this match with him. I guess I have no choice. I know Dean is gonna kill me.

"How about a deal then?" I suggested. Sami gave me a worried look.

"I'm listening." Seth said. I sighed.

"If I lose to you at Takeover...I'll give in and...join the Authority..." I finally said. Seth smirked at that.

"All right. You have a deal. See you at Takeover 2." Seth said while walking away. I sighed.

"Amber are you crazy?! Do you know what you just did?!" Sami asked hysterically.

"I know but it had to be done." I said.

"If you say so. Well I have a match to get too. See you later." Sami said before leaving. I nodded. I decided to hang out and wait for Adrian since I managed him tonight.

I watched Sami beat Marcus Louis by making him submit. Then Enzo and Colin attacked Louis and LeFort and made LeFort almost go bald with hair removal cream but he got away. Those two were awesome.

Adrian soon arrived and we headed to the entrance. CJ Parker was the first to go out and then it was our turn. Adrian did his usual entrance. He then held his hand out and I grabbed it. We then walked to the ring hand-in-hand. Adrian then got into the ring and the match began.

In the end, Adrian hit the Red Arrow and won. I got into the ring and we kissed each other. We got out the ring and went backstage. We talked before spliting and I headed to the locker room so I could change. I was soon changed and I watched the main event, which had Sin Cara and Kalisto beating English and Gotch to be Number 1 Contenders. The Ascention then came out and a stare off with them.

After the show, I headed back to my apartment so I could rest. As soon as I laid down, my phone rang. Dammit...I already knew who it was. I picked it up and answered,"Hello."

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Dean yelled. I literally had pull the phone away from my ear.

"Sorry, but I had to do it. It was the only way to take care of him." I explained. Just wait until I tell him the rest of the story.

"You still should not have challenged him to a match. That was stupid." Dean said while sighing.

"Well, that's not the whole story." I said nervously.

"What happened?" I could hear him getting aggitated. Should I tell him? Might as well, he's bound to find out anyway.

"Well, he wouldn't accept so I, uh, had to up the ante..." I said once more.

"Amber, what did you do?"

"I, uh, made a deal that if I lost I would...become a member of the Authority...and he accepted." I answered scared. There was a long eerie silence. "Dean?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Dean yelled. I once again had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"I've been told that once or twice tonight. You make it 3."

"That is not were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, but I had to. It was the only way to make him accept. Please understand Dean, I have got to do this." I pleaded with him.

I heard him sigh. "Fine. Just be careful. I know how sneaky he can be." Dean said. I nodded.

"I know. Thanks Dean."

"Sure."

We talked for a while before hanging up and I went to sleep.

**And that's the end! Hope you enjoyed. I had to write this chapter using my Dads XBOX and use a controller since I dont have a keyboard so I am tired.**

**The song title I chose is completely made up and is just supposed to be music with no lyrics.**

**I also noticed that when I made the name for her 'Dirty Deeds', the initials sounded like an RKO which is completely coincidental. LOL**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. See you next chapter. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Takeover 2

**Here is the next chapter. For the first part, it's gonna be where she is at Monday Night Raw since Adrian, Tyler, Sami, and Tyson were on Raw Monday. I thought that was so amazing and then seeing The Ascension on Main Event made it so much better.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It means so much. I also want to thank 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess for giving me this interesting idea for the match. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**I also noticed in the last chapter, I screwed up a sentence Dean was supposed to say. The original said "That is not were you thinking?" It was supposed to be "That is not funny. What were you thinking?" So sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not WWE or its talent. I only own my OC.**

On Monday, I was excited. I would get to manage Adrian on Monday Night Raw. It was so exciting and I would get to see what it looks like on the main stage. I had decided to travel with Adrian to get to the arena.

"So, are you excited to be on Raw tonight?" I asked Adrian. Adrian nodded.

"Of course. And the best part is it's not a dark match. We'll actually be on TV." Adrian said. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm excited too. Even though I won't be wrestling. I'll be managing you but it's still exciting." I said while looking at the sites. We soon arrived at the arena and we separated when we got into the back.

I was nervous since I really don't know where anything was. I looked around and smiled when I saw AJ.

"AJ!" I called while walking over.

"Hey Amber. What are you doing here?" She asked while skipping up to me.

"I'm here to manage Adrian since he, Sami, and Tyler have a match on Raw tonight, along with Tyson." I said while grinning.

"Oh wow, that's awesome. Do you need help getting to the Divas Locker Room?" AJ asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I got lucky at SummerSlam finding the Divas Locker Room." I said while laughing a bit.

"All right. Follow me." AJ said while she began skipping ahead of me. I followed behind her while shaking my head and smiling.

We soon arrived at the locker room and AJ turned to me and said, "Don't worry about being alone in there. Paige is in there and she'll take care of any Diva who gives you a rough time." I nodded.

"Thanks a lot, AJ. I guess I'll see ya later?" I asked. She nodded and smiled before leaving. I sighed and opened the door and walked in. As soon as I walked in, all eyes were on me. Great...

I ignored them and went to the back and dropped my bag and changed into my outfit. I could then hear the other girls gossiping.

"All right, I'm pretty sure everyone here has something better to do than talk about people!" I heard a familiar voice. I watched as Paige walked towards me while glaring at the other women. I smiled at that.

"Thanks Paige, although I could have told them off." I said while smiling.

"Nonsense. You're the guest and you shouldn't be treated like an intruder." Paige said while sitting on the bench next to my bag.

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome." Paige said while smiling. I then put my bag up and sat next to Paige. We talked for a little until I was interrupted by a voice.

"So, you're gonna be the newest member of the Authority right?" Someone asked. I looked and saw who it was.

"Nikki, what do you want?" Paige asked annoyed.

"I wasn't talking to you Paige. I was talking to this little girl." Nikki said. I glared at her and stood up.

"Who are you calling a little girl? And for your information, I won't be joining the Authority because I'm gonna beat Seth at Takeover." I said while we had a stare off. She laughed.

"You? Beat Seth? Oh please, you're gonna end up a member so you better get ready. And for your information, when you do join, you better stay out of my way." Nikki said before walking away. I glared as she left.

"Sorry about Nikki. She has become a real bitch when she joined with Stephanie." Paige said while sighing.

"Yeah, I saw the match. I was there. I feel sorry for Brie having to deal with her." I said while shaking my head and sitting down. "I'm still worried though. What if I do lose to Rollins at Takeover?"

"You won't. I've seen you wrestle and you are amazing in that ring. I'm sure you can beat him so don't start doubting yourself now when you have 3 until that day." Paige said and I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Paige." I said while smiling. We talked for a while during the show and making comments about it. I couldn't wait to watch Roman's match with Randy.

It was soon almost time for me to go and Paige had walked me to the arena entrance. On the way there, I happened to run into Roman.

"Hey Roman." I said while walking up to me. Roman saw me and smiled.

"Hey Amber. Been a while." Roman said as he hugged me with one arm. Wow, wasn't expecting that.

"It has. I can't wait to see you beat the crap out of Randy tonight." I said smirking. Roman smirked too.

"Thanks. I'll be cheering on you at Takeover. I heard about your match with Seth and you joining the Authority if you lost." Roman said. I nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't wanna go that far but I had no choice. He wouldn't accept my challenge." I said while sighing.

"I bet. Just be careful Thursday. I know that Seth can be unpredictable." Roman said. I nodded and Paige, Roman, and I talked for a short while until I had to leave and join Adrian and them.

Paige and I arrived at the arena entrance and Paige hugged me before leaving. I greeted Sami and Tyler and glared at Tyson and Tyson glared back. Yeah, we still didn't like each other.

Everyone did their entrance and Adrian and I were the last to go out. Adrian and I went out and did our entrance. This was so exciting. I stayed outside while Adrian got into the ring. I know that Seth knows that I'm here and no doubt he'll try to mess with me.

It was so fun to watch this match and in the end, Adrian and Sami had won their match. It sucked seeing Tyler get pinned but it was fun. I got in the end and hugged them both but kissed Adrian and held both their arms up in victory. We all then got out of the ring and went backstage. Sami hugged me once more before leaving.

I said bye and that I would see Adrian later and joined with Tyler.

"It's a shame you had to lose on Raw." I said when I reached him.

"Yeah, but I'll win the title on Thursday." Tyler said confidently. I nodded and smiled.

"I hope you do. I'll be rooting for ya." I said while smiling.

"I thought I'd find you here." I heard from behind. I sighed annoyed. I knew it.

"What Rollins?" I asked annoyed.

"Well, I thought about what the match will be. It'll be a No DQ Falls Count Anywhere match." Seth said while smirking. I looked at him interested.

"All right. I can deal with that." I said. Seth smirked before walking away. I'm surprised he didn't do anything else. Weird...

"Are you sure about going through this?" Tyler asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"I have to. Are you worried about me Breezy?" I asked while joking a little.

"Yeah I am. I'm not denying it." Tyler said while looking at me and smirking. I blushed a little. Wow, didn't expect him to be blunt. We talked while watching the rest of Raw. I got scared when Roman got taken out. I hope he would be okay. I eventually saw him come to and most likely heading to the medical room. I quickly texted Adrian and told him I was gonna check on Roman. He replied with an okay and told Tyler I would see him later and headed to the trainer's room.

I soon got there and knocked on the door. The trainer opened it and I said, "Hey, I was wondering if I could see Roman." I said nervous.

"Hold on." The trainer said before closing the door. He soon reopened it and let me into the room.

"Hey Rome. You okay?" I asked while walking up to him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just gonna be sore for a while. Did you have fun tonight?" Roman asked and I shook my head amused.

"Way to change the subject, Rome, but yes I did have fun." I said while laughing. Roman chuckled at that too.

"I know. But that's good. So, do you talk to Dean?" Roman asked on a serious note. I nodded.

"Yeah, he'll call me sometimes. Nobody else knows about it. We keep it between ourselves, well, besides you knowing now." I explained. Roman nodded.

"Good. I was worried about him but I'm glad he's all right." Roman said. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure he would worry anyone with his stubborn ass." I said telling the truth.

"I agree with you on that. Do you know what type of match you're in Thursday?" Roman asked changing the subject. I was about to answer when I heard my phone go off. I looked and I had two messages. Damn...

The first was Adrian asking if I was all right. "Oh yeah, I forgot I was supposed to check on you and then leave. Adrian waiting on me."

"Tell him that I'll take you back to the hotel. I'm good to drive." Roman said and I nodded:

**Hey Adrian. Sorry! Rome told me he would take me back. So go on ahead.**

I looked at the second text and ironically enough, it was Dean himself.

**Saw you on Raw. Have fun? ;)**

I laughed and showed Roman. Roman just shook his head.

**Yeah I sure did. And I know what match Seth wants.**

Adrian then texted back and said okay.

"So, what is it?" Roman asked once more.

"It's gonna be a No DQ Falls Count Anywhere match. Which I'm not surprised about in the lightest." I answered.

"I'm not either. Seth is always unpredictable in No DQ matches. Just make sure you watch your back." Roman said. I nodded.

"I know." I said. Roman and I then left the trainer's room and I went and got my bag while saying goodbye to AJ and Paige and met up with Roman and headed back to the hotel.

I went to my hotel room and heard my phone go off with a text. It took Dean long enough. I opened up with phone and it said: **Really? What type of match? **I could sense the suspicion in the text.

**It's a No DQ Falls Count Anywhere.**

Dean and I texted the rest of the night and I went to sleep so I could wake up in the morning and meet Adrian so we could head to the airport. This week was gonna be busy.

_**9-11-14 - NXT Takeover 2**_

It was finally the day of TakeOver and I was excited and nervous at the same time. I knew that I had to beat Seth but a small part of me in the very back of my mind, was in the negative, telling me I couldn't win. I shook my head to get the thought out of my mind.

Before tonight, I had to do some interviews about my match with Seth. I really wasn't a interview person but I had to do it. I arrived at the NXT arena and went to the interview area. I soon arrived and saw Alex Riley there getting ready.

"Hey Alex." I said while walking up to him. Alex turned his head.

"Hey Amber. So, you ready for your match tonight?" Alex asked.

"I'm 50/50. I'm excited but nervous at the same time. I mean, this is my first match at a special and it's against the Authority's lapdog." I explained.

"Well. I'm sure you'll do great. So, are you ready for the interview?" Alex asked. I nodded and we sat down. The camera then started rolling. "Here with me right now is the Diva that has taken NXT by storm since her debut a month ago. Please welcome, Amber Storm." I waved at the camera and smiled a little. "So, if you mind me asking, tonight you have a match against Seth Rollins in a No DQ Falls Count Anywhere match." He started and I nodded in agreement. "What are your thoughts leading up to this match?"

"Well, I was invited to SummerSlam by a friend of mine. Seth had come up to me and asked me to join the Authority and I told him no. Since then, he has been messing with me nonstop. Last week, I had had enough so I challenged him to a match tonight. He accepted after I up the ante, that if I lost, I would join the Authority. Tonight, I plan on beating Seth and proving that I don't need the Authority and that I'm my own person. Tonight is about my pride as a singles competitor. This is a match I cannot lose." I answered.

"So, do you think you can be beat Seth Rollins tonight?" Alex asked. I was quiet for a moment.

"Yes, I believe I can. I've proven that I can hold my own against men. I've done it against Tyson Kidd twice. I know that Seth is in a whole other league. I know from watching Seth Rollins is that he is sneaky and unpredictable, so I need to keep an eye on him and make sure to stay on my toes, but I believe in my confidence and my training that I can beat him." I answered.

"All right. Thank you and good luck in your match tonight." Alex said. I nodded and thanked him before the camera stopped rolling. "You did fantastic. Sorry, it was so short though." Alex said.

"It's fine. I'm not much of an interview person anyways. I prefer action over words." I said while laughing. Alex laughed and nodded.

"I definitely know where you're coming from." Alex said. We talked for a little bit before I left to go to the locker room. I wonder how Adrian, Sami, Tyler, and Tyson's interview went. I knew they were supposed to do one together. Well, I'll find out tonight. I arrived in the locker room and set my stuff down before changing. I knew that my match wouldn't be until near the end of the show, right before Bayley and Charlotte's match.

Once I was dressed, I began stretching and listening to music. I was listening to 'Take You Down' by Egypt Central. I was a major fan of their band until they broke up but I enjoy their music and I'm still a fan. Soon, everyone began arriving and getting ready. The only Divas that were here were me, Bayley, Sasha and Charlotte. I got up and walked over to Bayley and said, "Hey Bayley."

"Hey Amber. You're here early." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I had to do an interview with Alex Riley about my match tonight." I answered while shrugging.

"Oh wow. I did mine way earlier." Bayley said.

"Nice." I said. Bayley was soon dressed and we headed to catering to snack on something until the show. Luckily, our matches were way later.

"So, how do you feel about your match tonight?" Bayley asked. I shrugged.

"Nervous mostly because I have to watch Seth like an hawk. I know he can be unpredictable." I said. She nodded.

"Yeah I agree." Bayley said. We talked for the rest of the time about random subjects until the show started. It was so cool to see my name and picture on the opening video. I definitely felt honored since I hadn't been in the company that long.

The show started off with Sin Cara and Kalisto heading to the ring for their match. The Ascension then came out and the match began. I seriously thought The Ascension were going to win but surprisingly, Sin Cara and Kalisto pulled it off and defeated The Ascension to become the new NXT Tag Team Champions. That match was awesome.

It then started showing the interview with Adrian and them and it was entertaining to say the least. The next match was CJ Parker and the NXT debut of Baron Corbin. He demolished CJ Parker and won the match. He was definitely gonna be a great competitor.

Next was Enzo Amore versus Sylvestor LeFort. The match was pretty interesting and Enzo ended up winning the match. After the match, Colin picked up LeFort and begin to take him to the stage so they could dump that hair removal cream on him that was in the bucket. Marcus Louis saved LeFort but LeFort ran away and Marcus ended up getting that hair removal cream dunked on him. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Those guys were crazy.

William Regal then went out and introduced Kenta, who would change his name to Hideo Itami. I thought that was a cool name. The Ascension then came out and attacked Hideo and threw him out of the ring. They then demanded a rematch for the NXT Tag Team Championship, but then Hideo got back in the ring and took out both Konnor and Viktor. Damn, The Ascension got owned tonight.

The next match was Bull Dempsey versus Mojo Rawley. The match was very short with Bull Dempsey winning. To be honest that was disappointing.

I then got up and headed to the arena entrance since it was time for my match. I arrived at the arena entrance while they showed my promo and interview. I thought the video package was neat and the video techs did amazing. My music, 'Can't Stop Me' by CFO$ played and I took a deep breath before heading out.

_You can't, you can't, stop me!  
I'm here to take you down so be prepared.  
Your fate is my hands  
This is my time and you can't stop me!_

I walked down to the ring while JoJo announced, "The following contest is a No Disqualification Falls Count Anywhere match. Introducing first. From Jacksonville, Florida. Amber Storm!" I slid into the ring and just stood in the corner with a serious look on my face. There was no time for entertaining the fans right now. This was business. I could hear the fans cheering my name as Seth's music played throughout the arena. Seth walked out with his Money in the Bank briefcase. Of course...

"And introducing the opponent. From Davenport, Iowa. Weighing in at 217ibs. He is Mr. Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins." JoJo announced as Seth did his entrance. He jumped down and he smirked at me. I just glared.

"No need to be so serious, Amber." Seth said mockingly. I shook my head annoyed. The bell then rang and we circled each other. Usually I would make the first move but this is Seth were talking about here. "Come on Amber." Seth taunted. Sorry, but I wasn't gonna fall for it.

"Ladies first." I said right back. Seth glared and charged at me. I quickly dodged and ran at the rope to bounce off of it and use a Bulldog while his back was turned. He quickly looked back and ducked. I bounced off the rope again but Seth caught me in a dropkick. Ow...

I could hear Seth laugh at that. He then picked me up and threw me into the turnbuckle. He charged but I dodged. He caught himself from hitting the turnbuckle, he turned around and I quickly nailed him with the Roundhouse Kick. I went for the pin but he kicked out instantly. I rolled away and outside of the ring. I pulled the apron up and grabbed a chair. I slid into the ring but before I could hit him. He kicked me in the gut, making me drop the chair. He grabbed it and hit the middle of my back. I yelled while falling to my knees. Seth kept hitting me over and over again until I was on the mat. He dropped down and tried to pin me but I kicked out at 2. Seth got up and picked me before throwing me out of the ring. He got out and pulled the apron up and I watched as he pulled out a table to set it up.

He set the table up and picked me up and tried to Suplex me onto the table, but everytime he tried, I put my leg around his to prevent me from going up. I then quickly began punching him in the gut repeatedly so he could let me go. Once he did, I backed away and then ran at him and used a Lou Thesz Press on him and began punching him repeatedly. Seth eventually pushed me off of him. I looked and saw blood on his lip. I smirked at that.

Seth had picked the discarded chair which was near the edge of the ring and walked toward me to hit me. I dodged it and sadly I was caught between the steel steps and the pole. Seth swung but I ducked and the chair hit the ring post. Seth dropped the chair and held his hands while yelling out. I couldn't help but laugh a little. I went to the other side and pulled the apron up and found a kendo stick. I picked it up and went back to where Seth was and I quickly hit him with it. Seth yelled out while trying to get away from me. I followed him and hit him once again. I kept hitting him over and over until he was on his knees. I grabbed him into a headlock and did a DDT and then went for the pin. He kicked out at 2. Dammit.

I decided to do something stupid. I rolled into the ring and climbed to the top turnbuckle and crouched down. As soon as Seth got up, I jumped and landed on him doing a Cross Body. I rolled and held my stomach. Damn, that hurt. I tried to stand up but I was in pain. Those chair shots were taking its tole on me. I crawled to the steel steps to help myself get to my feet while Seth used the apron and ring to stand up. We were soon on our feet and we locked up. Seth had gotten the advantage and Irished Whipped me into the steel steps. I yelled out and grabbed my shoulder.

"Nikki! Get out here!" Seth yelled. What the hell? I didn't see Nikki come into view until she stood in front of me. Seth gave her instructions. She nodded and walked over to me and began stomping on me repeatedly. Next thing I know I hear the fans start booing. I looked and saw a stack of cinder blocks. Oh no... "Bring her over here!" Nikki picked me up and brought me over to the cinder blocks and was placed on top of the cinder blocks. This was not good. I saw Seth start running at me so he could use his Curb Stomp.

All of a sudden, I saw a black figure run right into Seth and they brawled. Nikki let go of me and she took off. Of course she would. I watched the figure beat the crap out of Seth. I looked at the person and I couldn't tell who it was but the build was definitely male. He wore a black sweater jacket, blue jeans, and he wore a black mask and he had his hood up. Once Seth was down, the figure stood up before grabbing him and setting him on the table and held him down. I knew what he wanted me to do. I hobbled into the ring and slowly climbed to the top turnbuckle. I raised my arm up as the crowd cheered and performed Into the Storm (Top Rope Moonsault) and landed on Seth while the figure backed away. I then pinned him for the win. The figure helped me up and raised my arm in victory before he jumped the barricade and left. Who the heck was that guy?

The ref helped me to the back where I was greeted by my friends. Bayley rushed up and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried about you!"

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna be sore." I said while smiling a little. That match was exhilarating to say the least. The ref then offered to take me to the trainer's room but I refused. I didn't want medical attention because nothing felt broken. I felt fine, just sore.

"Are you sure you're gonna be fine?" Bayley asked worried. I nodded.

"Yeah. I promise. You have a match to get to." I said while smiling. She nodded before she hugged me. "Good luck girl. I'll be watching." She smiled and gave me a thumbs up before heading out. I watched the promo with Enzo and Colin looking for LeFort and Louis. They eventually found them and Louis had a towel over his head. Enzo and Colin got closer and Enzo yelled, scaring LeFort before he took off and Colin attacked Louis. They then picked him up and brought him to the ring. They then took the towel off and it showed Louis with a bald. I couldn't help but laugh even though it hurt to laugh. Marcus Louis took and then Colin and Enzo headed to the back. "Nice job out there guys." I said when they began to walk past me.

"Thanks a lot. At least I got to see someone go balwd." Enzo said while using his new word.

"And congrats on your win Amber. Who was that guy who helped you anyway?" Colin asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know but I appreciated it. My career could have been over." I said while sighing.

"That's true. We'll see you later." Colin said. I nodded as they left. I then watched Bayley's match begin. Bayley and Charlotte were doing amazing. I loved how Bayley would not give up. She was real fighter but sadly Charlotte used her Finisher and won. It's a shame Bayley didn't win the title. I would have loved to see her be the NXT Women's Champion. Charlotte got out of the ring and then Sasha came out clapping for Charlotte. She then got into the ring and began attacking Bayley. Charlotte got mad and got into the ring and pulled Sasha off of Bayley and they had a stare off. Sasha got out of the ring and Charlotte followed afterward, nodding to Bayley before leaving. She walked through the back and I said, "Hey Charlotte." She looked at me surprised.

"Can I help you?" She asked, a little annoyed.

"I just wanna say thanks for saving my friend. I would have done it myself if I wasn't banged up." I said seriously.

"No problem. I have to admit that Bayley definitely proved me wrong like you did, and she took me to the limit. Anyway, congrats on your win too." She explained before leaving. Sasha also walked pass but I ignored her completely.

"Hey Ams. Congrats." I heard. I smiled when I saw Tyler walk up.

"Thanks Breezy." I said right back.

"Who was that guy that helped you? I couldn't place him." Tyler said and I shrugged.

"I don't know but when I see him again, I'm gonna thank him for the help. He helped save my career. I seriously got scared when Seth almost Curb Stomped me." I said while sighing once more thinking about it.

"I'm glad he helped you too." Tyler said and I nodded. Something in the back of my mind told me that I knew the person but I didn't know how. It was crazy, that's for sure.

"Anyway, good luck. I'll be rooting for ya." I said while grinning. Tyler smirked and said, "Thanks and don't worry, you'll see Prince Pretty become the new NXT Champion." I laughed. Tyler was crazy. We were soon joined by Adrian and Sami and Tyler definitely looked uncomfortable. "Ty, you don't have to stick around." I said while laughing. Tyler nodded and left. It was soon time for their match and they headed out.

Tyler was the first to go out, then Sami, then Tyson, and finally Adrian. The match began and I really got into the match until, "Storm!" I rolled my eyes and watched as Seth walked up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want a rematch with you and that guy next week." Seth said. I sighed. I should have known he would do this.

"Fine. It doesn't matter to me. I would love to take your sorry ass on again." I said while smirking. Seth glared before walking away. So, I now had my match next week. I continued watching the match and it was so amazing! I couldn't take my eyes off of it and in the end, Adrian ended up retaining his championship. I clapped for him. I decided to go and congratulate him since I am his 'girlfriend'. I walked down the ramp and to the ring. I slowly climbed the steps and got into the ring. Adrian smiled and pulled me to him for a hug. We then kissed and I held his arm up in victory. We then got out of the ring and headed backstage.

I told him congrats before heading to the Women's locker room to change. I went inside and saw Bayley sitting in the locker room and she looked like she was crying.

"Bay? Are you okay?" I asked while sitting next to her.

"Not really. I let myself down. I thought I could win." She said. I nodded at her.

"Bay, you didn't let yourself down. You did amazing out there and I can tell that Charlotte respects you now. I talked to her. So, don't get down on yourself. You have plenty of more opportunities to earn a shot and I believe that you can become NXT Women's Champion. I believe that." I explained. She nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Amber. I needed that." Bayley said as she hugged me. I hugged her back and smiled.

"No prob. Why don't we head back to the hotel and rest? I am tired." I said. She nodded and laughed. I changed into my regular clothes and we headed back to the hotel. I texted Dean to let him know that I was okay and that I was heading to bed. He said all right and told me goodnight. I then instantly fell asleep.

**Wow, that was long. I had fun writing this chapter. I simply loved NXT Takeover. All the matches were so amazing. The only match that disappointed me was the Mojo Rawley and Bull Dempsey match. It wasn't even a match, it was a one-sided beatdown. That was a let down. I was shocked when The Ascension ended up losing their Tag Team titles! :0 I wanted to cry because I love the Ascension.**

**Also I have a story called My One Shot Collection. It's where I post up my one shots I wrote. Some of them are Rated M and T so if you wanna check it out, please feel free. :)**

**Anyway, so who do you think the mystery man was? Please Read and Review and let me know what you think. I feel like I didn't do as good with the match as I would have liked. Hope to see you next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Mystery Solved

**Yay, time for the new chapter. Thanks to Kenn. Faith. Dawn, Wolfgirl2013, TheDarkWitch24, Zombie450AriesBournePrincess, Rossi's Lil Devil, wwemicky, 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess, and Sara Barrett for the awesome reviews. Also, thanks to everyone who followed and favorited this story. It means a lot and it keeps me going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or any talent. I only own my OC's.**

**And tonight, the mask man shall be revealed. ;-)**

The week had been pretty busy. I was doing interviews for WWE . com and a photo shoot. Of course, I was trying to find out who the masked guy was. I kept watching the video over and over but still couldn't see any defining looks on him. Hopefully, I would find out Thursday so I thank him. I knew we had a match together. I just hope it was someone I could trust.

Thursday came and I was ready for my match. I found out that Seth had asked Nikki to be his partner but she said no. I wanted to laugh at that.

I arrived at the arena and changed into my ring gear for the night, I decided to go back to wearing black tonight. I decided to listen to music while I waited for the show. None of my friends were here tonight except for Adrian and Sami, which sucked. It felt weird by myself, normally I'd be used to it but since becoming friends with everyone, I got used to having people with me. I sighed and just got lost in the music.

Once the show started, I headed to the catering area and grabbed some water to drink. My match would be right after CJ Parker and Baron Corbin. I watched the show start and it opened with Titus O'Neil walking out to the ring. He started talking crap about NXT and then Sami came out and interrupted O'Neil. Sami then talked to Titus for a minute before Adrian's music cued up. He walked out and went down to the ring. He then said that he should be the one to beat Titus O'Neil for disrespecting NXT. Sami then asked that just because he was the NXT Champion, that he could teach him a lesson. Then Tyson Kidd came out and talked about how he was disappointed with how Adrian retained his title. He then went on to ask Sami if he would have done anything to retain that title. Sami answered that he wasn't mad about Adrian winning but he would have done it differently.

Titus started arguing with them before William Regal came out and made the main event for the night, which would Tyson Kidd and Titus O'Neil versus Adrian Neville and Sami Zayn. Well, looks like I would be doing some managing tonight.

The first match of the night was Charlotte versus Emma. I had to admit that Emma did amazing but she ended up losing to Charlotte in the end.

The next match was Justin Gabriel versus Hideo Itami in his NXT in-ring debut. Hideo did outstanding and beat Justin Gabriel. He was celebrating when The Ascension came out and beat him up. Boy, I'm not surprised considering how pissed off they were when they lost the titles, and then got shown up by a newbie. I'd be pissed too.

Next up was CJ Parker versus Baron Corbin in a rematch. Not surprisingly, Baron Corbin destroyed Parker and won his match. Baron was gonna be a force to reckon with.

I stood up and headed to the arena entrance and soon found the Masked Guy standing there.

"Hey." I said while walking up. The guy looked at me and nodded. This go around he was wearing a full mask so now I definitely couldn't tell who he was. "So, are you ever gonna tell me who you are?" He just shrugged. Okay, he's a silent dude. Seth soon arrived and we all glared at each other before he headed out. He was soon followed by an NXT Diva who I only wrestled once, she was known as Taylor Rhodes.

It was soon our turn. "So, are heading out together?" I asked. He nodded. All right then.

_You can't, you can't, stop me!  
I'm here to take you down so be prepared  
Your fate is in my hands  
This is my time and you can't stop me!_

The Masked Guy and I walked out. We got our introductions and I found out he was using the name The Masked Brawler. Interesting.

I got into the ring and Taylor did the same. The ref soon started the match and Taylor and I locked up. I Irished Whipped her into the turnbuckle and ran at her hit her with an elbow. I then brought my leg and held her head to the turnbuckle choking her. The ref began counting and when he got to three, I let go. I ran at her again but she dodged. I halted myself from running into the turnbuckle. I turned around and she hit me with a high kick. I stood there disoriented and tried not to fall. She then grabbed me and put me into the DDT. She quickly went for the pin but I kicked out after 1. I rolled to the side of the ring and used the ropes to help me stand up. She got up as well and walked over to me and grabbed me and used an Irish Whip. I hit the ropes and bounced off of them. She used the Leapfrog and then hit me with the Dropkick. I groaned out and held my chin from her foot hitting it. Dammit!

She then picked me and tried to hit her Cross Rhodes early but I managed to jump and flip over her, causing me to slam her back onto the mat. She leaned out at that and I tried to pin her but she kicked out. I rolled over and tried to tag in The Masked Brawler. Taylor got up and grabbed my feet and dragging me away from him. She then tried to put me into a Sharpshooter but I was able turn my body and kick her off of me. I kipped up and she went to Clothesline me but I caught her and used a Neckbreaker. I then crawled to my corner while Taylor did the same. We both tagged in our partners at the same time and the boys went at it.

I rolled out of the ring and tried to restore some of my strength while they went at it. Once I caught it some, I climbed back onto ringside in our corner and watched them. I cheered on my partner when he would get the upper hand. Soon The Masked Brawler was in trouble and I was trying my hardest to get him to tag me in. Later on, Seth made a crucial mistake. Seth walked over to me and began taunting me over and over. I tried to smack him but he kept dodging and laughing. Happily, that helped The Masked Brawler get his strength back and when Seth turned around, he smacked right into a hard Clothesline. Both The Masked Brawler and Seth were down and Taylor and I were trying to encourage our partners to make it. The Masked Brawler made it to me and tagged me, Seth tagged Taylor in and she got in. We ran at each other and I quickly Clotheslined her three times. I then grabbed her and used the Russian Leg Sweep on her. Once she was down, I went to the top rope and used my Into the Storm. I went for the pin, the ref almost hit 3 but Seth dragged me away from Taylor, breaking the count. I watched as The Masked Brawler got in and took down Seth and they both rolled out.

I managed to stand up but Taylor beat me to it. She ran at the rope and jumped off the second rope to hit me with the Disaster Kick but I ducked. She landed on her feet but as soon as she turned around, I grabbed her and hit the Twist of Fate and pinned her for the win. I got up and the ref raised my arm while my music played. I watched as The Masked Brawler chased down Seth on stage before he caught him and tried to use a move. I looked and it looked like Dirty Deeds but Seth managed to escape. Seth stopped near the entrance and The Masked Brawler pulled off his mask, and it revealed to be...Dean!

"This close Seth!" Dean yelled at Seth. Seth glared angry as hell and left before anything else could happen. I got out of the ring and walked up the ramp and joined Dean. We looked at each other for a minute before I grabbed his arm and raised it up and we headed backstage.

"So it was you that helped me last week?" I asked curious and still shocked.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't tell you sooner but I needed to wait until the time was good." Dean said while smirking. I just shook my head and laughed.

"I can't believe you're actually here though. Roman and I were worried about you, mainly Roman." I said while smiling.

"Yeah I know. I hated doing that." Dean said while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, at least you're back. And thanks for helping me last week." I said while grinning.

"No problem. I knew that Seth would have something sadistic planned and I was right when he tried to use the cinder blocks during that match. I'm glad I was there, I didn't wanna see your career come to an end so soon." Dean explained. I nodded.

"I appreciate it. During that time, I froze when I saw what was about to happen. I thought that this was the end of my career." I said while shaking my head, trying to get that memory out of my head.

"Don't worry. Nothing happened. Now, leave Seth to me and Roman and you focus on getting that NXT Diva's Championship." Dean said while smiling and putting his hand on my shoulder. I nodded and smiled back. I usually don't do this but I decided to thank him. I quickly leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Dean gave me a shocked look and then smirked. "So, I got to get the damsel in distress tonight?" Dean asked jokingly.

I laughed before punching him in the arm. "No, just wanted to thank you is all." I said nonchalantly. Dean laughed at that before wrapping his arm around my shoulder and hugged me to him. I blushed. Dammit...

"I'll see you later all right. We definitely have some catching up to do." Dean said and I nodded while smiling. Dean smiled back and left. I decided to wait by the entrance since I would be managing Adrian tonight anyway. Sami and Adrian both arrived and came up to me.

"Congrats on yours and Dean's win. I was shocked it was him." Adrian said. I nodded.

"Me too. I honestly wasn't expecting him to be here." I said.

"Well, we're glad he helped you when he did." Sami said and I nodded once more. Titus and Tyson then showed up and Tyson was the first to go out and then Titus went out. Sami then walked out. Adrian then walked out and I was behind him. He did his usual entrance with the smoke before standing up and held hands going down to the ring. I stayed outside while Adrian got in. Soon, the match started.

During the whole match, Sami and Adrian kept trying to outdo each other and sadly, it cost them. The ref was occupied with Sami while Adrian was going to the top rope, Titus went over pushed Adrian down right onto Tyson's raised knees. Tyson then went for the pin and won. Sami and Adrian then started arguing but luckily it wasn't too bad. I got in the ring and went up to them and said, "Guys, stop. Calm down alright." They both nodded. Adrian wrapped his arm around me and Sami clapped on the back. Thank goodness it's nothing too serious. We then got out of the ring and headed backstage.

I went to the locker room and changed into my regular clothes. I was soon ready and left to meet up with Dean.

"So, what are you up to doing?" Dean asked curiously.

"How about just hang out at my apartment and watch some random movies?" I suggested.

"Sounds awesome." Dean said. I nodded and we headed out to my apartment, where we spent time watching movies and joking before he had to take off. Tonight had definitely been fun to say the least.

**Done! Sorry it's kinda short. But yeah, when I began writing my match, I turned on my music for my tablet and ironically enough, it started off while playing Dean's entrance. I laughed at the situation but his song motivated to write the match so thanks too WWE, Dean, and CFO$ for this song. It helped a lot.**

**Anyway, I cannot wait until Dean's return next week. It's gonna be awesome! Please R&R and let me know what you think. See you next chapter. :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Sneak Attack Thursday

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry, for the late update. I lost my internet for a week and I couldn't update so I decided to just have Amber have the day off last week. But I'm back now.**

**I want to thank to thank TheDarkWitch24, Rossi's Lil Devil, Wolfgirl2013, Kenn. Faith. Dawn, wwemicky, LibbyVanHelsing (for Chapter 5), Sara Barrett, Zombie450AriesBournePrincess, and 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess.**

**Also thanks to everyone who followed and favorited it. It means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or the talent. I only own my OC's Amber and Taylor.**

_Italics - Japanese language_

_**Monday Night Raw - 9-29-14**_

The next week had been pretty quiet with the Authority and I also able to relax but I didn't let my guard down. Sadly, Roman had to have emergency surgery for an incarcerated hernia. I'm glad he was doing okay now and at home resting. It was scary but it was definitely awesome to see Dean come back and beat the hell out of Rollins.

I also loved when he stole Seth's briefcase on Smackdown. I couldn't wait to see what he would do next. I also had the night off from NXT. I just managed Bayley since the storyline was showing our friendship now. Other than that, things had been quiet.

I was excited because tonight I would be doing a dark match tonight against Becky Lynch. It would definitely be a good match since we were both friends.

We decided to travel together to the show and it was so exciting. I was also nervous since I would be performing on the big stage tonight.

"So girl, you ready to put on a show tonight at Raw?" Becky asked as we pulled into the arena.

"Hell yeah! I'm excited even though I'm nervous too." I said while smiling.

"So am I but we'll do awesome. Just give it our all." Becky said and I nodded. We got out of our rental and headed inside. It took a while but we were able to find the Divas Locker Room and went inside. At least this time, I wasn't given any weird looks since the last time I was here.

We changed into our wrestling attires and just waited to go out.

"Hey Amber!" I heard. I looked and saw AJ skip up to me.

"Hey AJ. How have you been?" I asked while smiling.

"Pretty good. Just trying to keep my baby with me now." She said while holding the Divas Championship close to her. I smiled at that.

"Awesome. Congrats since I never got to congratulate you on your win." I said while holding my hand. She smiled and we shook hands.

"Hey Amber. It's almost time." Becky said and I nodded. We then headed to the guerilla entrance to get ready. Becky was the first to go out and then it was my turn. My theme played as I walked out.

"And her opponent, from Jacksonville, Florida. Amber Storm!" Justin Roberts announced as I walked down to the ring and clapped hands with the fans. I slid into the ring and posed on the turnbuckle before jumping down and having a stare off with Becky while smiling. The bell then rang.

She held her hand out and I quickly shook it before going at it...

...In the end, I pulled out the Twist of Fate and won. The ref held my arm up and I celebrated. I walked over to Becky and helped her stand up. We hugged each other and raised each others arms up. We both got out and walked back up the ramp and headed backstage.

"That was an awesome match." AJ said and we smiled.

"Thanks AJ." I said.

"No problem." AJ said. We talked for a while and then the show started. It was awesome seeing Dean mess with Seth and told Seth to come and find him.

The show had been awesome and I loved it. I watched as Dean went to the ring with a gym bag and Seth's briefcase. He threw the bag and briefcase into the ring and he pulled out a table from under the ring and set it up in the ring. He then goes on to talk saying that he was by the concession stands the whole time. I couldn't help but laugh at that. He then went on to auction off some shirts, Sheamus' for a dollar and Cena's for a quarter. I also loved how he commented on his shirt.

"How dare they call me unstable?" Dean said before throwing the shirt.

Then, Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble came out and Dean starting being sarcastic about Joey and Jamie being so intimidating. Mercury and Noble then left and Dean started throwing his shirts around to the crowd. It was so hysterical seeing him act like this.

Mercury and Noble then came back out with Seth Rollins and security. Once they got to the ring, Dean began backing off and told Seth that he could have his briefcase and even got out of the ring. I knew something had to be up to something for him to back off that easily. Seth got in the ring while Dean walked through the audience to the stairs. Seth looks at and opens up the briefcase before getting slimed right in the face. I laughed so hard at that, that was such a fail.

Seth then threw a major fit and yelled at Mercury and Noble. He then got out of the ring and began walking backstage. Dean was smirking that whole time. I couldn't wait to compliment him later on it.

Ironically, Becky and I were close to the guerilla entrance so we saw Seth come into view.

"Nice look Rollins. Green really suits you." I said while smirking.

"Watch yourself, Amber. You and your boyfriend will get yours." Seth said angrily. I just rolled my eyes. Like I would be scared of him.

"Whatever. Like I'm scared of you." I said. Seth glared before leaving. Later in the night, Dean and Cena had a tag team match together against Randy Orton and Kane. Dean hit the Dirty Deeds on Kane and pinned him but Seth interfered and attacked Cena and Dean. Seth ended up Curb Stomping Dean first and then did the same with Cena. I waited by the guerilla after I changed into my regular clothes. Seth walked through smirking at me before leaving. I just glared.

I heard my phone go off signaling I had a text. I looked and it was from Becky.

**Are you riding with me back to the hotel? - BL**

**Probably not. Dean will end up taking me there. - AR**

**All right. See ya later. - BL**

**See ya. - AR**

Dean soon walked through along with Cena. Cena acknowledged me by nodding and left, Dean staying with me.

"You all right?" I asked a little worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll just have a headache for the next hour." Dean said joking a little. I did a small smile at that.

"Well, at least you have no broken bones but you and Cena really need to stop fighting over who gets Rollins. That's what cost you." I said while beginning to walk away.

"Yes mom." Dean said following behind me. "But it's not gonna happen. Seth's mine and Cena will not get in my way." He added. I rolled my eyes. He's lucky I'm not a persistant person when comes to knocking sense into people. I'm only persistant when I want a certain match.

"Okay, whatever floats your boat. Hurry up and get dressed so we can head to the hotel. I told Becky to go on without me." I said.

"All right, all right." Dean grumbled before heading into the locker room to get dressed. I stayed outside and played on my phone for a while. Following people on Twitter, mainly the other wrestlers I work with so I can keep track of them. I followed Dean as well even though he told me he didn't use twitter. I rarily did myself but I would tweet now and then.

A new message popped up onto my phone. It was an unknown number. I opened it and it said: **Watch your back...**

I looked at the number but I didn't recognize it. Who the hell was that? I soon gave up and deleted the message. I wasn't gonna tell Dean about it. It was my problem and he had his problems. I wouldn't burden him with mine.

Dean soon got out and we headed back to the hotel and I returned to Becky and I's room so we could get some rest and head out tomorrow and head back to NXT.

_**NXT 10/2/14**_

It was Thursday and I would have a match tonight and interestingly, it was against Eva Marie. I knew that she was one of Stephanie's lackies but I wasn't scared.

I arrived at the arena and headed to the Ladies Locker Room to change. I changed into my usual black attire. To honor breast cancer month, parts of my skirt had pink in it which looked good with the skirt. I put my fishnet top on over my shirt and I was ready.

"Hey Amber." I looked and saw Bayley walking up to me.

"Hey Bayley. Ready for your match tonight?" I asked while smiling.

"Totally, I know I can win that championship tonight." Bayley said. I nodded and smiled.

"I know you can." I said confidently.

"When are you gonna try and challenge for it?" Bayley asked as we walked to the catering area.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm on a winning streak but I feel like I'm not ready. Plus, I wanna make sure if I'm done with Seth and them because I don't wanna challenge and then get screwed. I wanna fair fight." I explained.

"Yeah, I can see your point. It doesn't hurt to be cautious." Bayley said. I nodded.

Thirty minutes later, it was time for Bayley to go and have her match. We hugged each other and I said, "Give it everything you've got and good luck." She nodded and headed out when her music played. Charlotte was the next to go out. I watched the monitor cheering Bayley on.

The match was fantastic and Bayley really gave it her all despite the damage to her leg. In the end, Charlotte hit the Natural Selection and won the match. After Charlotte celebrated, she helped Bayley up and they hugged each other and shook hands. I was glad Charlotte has respect for Bayley.

Charlotte walked back through and I said, "Great match out there. I enjoyed it."

"Thanks a lot. Your friend is something. I really had to earn my win." Charlotte said. I nodded.

"She is." I agreed.

"Well, I for one, I cannot wait to face you again. I still need to get my revenge." Charlotte said while grinning. I laughed.

"I look forward to that day, Miss Champion." I said while smirking back. We shook hands before she left. Bayley came back and I walked up and hugged her. "You did so awesome out there."

"Thanks. I just wish I could have won the title." Bayley said a little disappointed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll win it one day." I said positively.

My match was right after Viktor and Hideo's match. I decided to stay by the guerilla while Bayley went and changed and rest her leg from the torture it went through. The Ascension were the first to go out and then Hideo. Sadly, the match never happened because Viktor and Konnor attacked Hideo badly. The Ascension soon quit and the refs helped Hideo backstage.

It was soon time for my match. My music cued up and I walked out and did my usual entrance. I got into the ring and posed on the turnbuckle before jumping down and waiting for Eva. 'Out of my Mind' played as Eva Marie came out and headed to the ring. She blew kisses to the crowd and we had a staredown. Blue versus Red, how ironic. The bell soon rang and I made the first move.

I ran at her and performed a Lou Thesz Press on her and began punching her in the face, before the ref had to pull me away. I then kicked her in the stomach when she was on her hands and knees. She rolled over to her back and pinned her. She kicked out instantly. I grabbed her by the hair, which I rarily ever did, and picked her up to her feet before hitting her with an Uppercut. She reeled back. I grabbed her and went for my Twist of Fate but she pushed me away and ran at me and hit me a Cross Body. She got up and began stomping on me and blowing kisses to the crowd. I grabbed her and rolled her up but she kicked out at 2.

We both got up and hit each other with a Clothesline, and we both went down to the mat. We both rolled out of the ring and I went after her. She ran from me before sliding into the ring. I stopped and cautious watched her before getting into the ring slowly and she got out of the ring.

"Come on, Eva!" I yelled out at her. She just smirked and blew me a kiss before turning her head. While she wasn't looking, I bounced off the ropes and ran to where she was, I grabbed the middle rope and managed to kick her through the bottom and middle rope, knocking her to the ground. I then climbed onto the top turnbuckle and crouched and waited for her to get up. When she did, I jumped and used the Cross Body on her. We both hit the group and I winced at the pain.

I slowly got to my feet and managed to pick up Eva and got her into the ring, which was hard considering I was getting tired. I then got into the ring and picked her up and hit the Rebel Knock Out (Dirty Deeds) on her. I then went for the pin before I felt two other people attack me. Eva rolled away and I looked and saw who was attacking me.

What the hell? Nikki Bella and Taylor Rhodes were attacking me. I managed to fight them off and stand up. Nikki ran at me but I dodged and used a Roundhouse Kick on her. She reeled back and fell out the ring as Taylor grabbed me from behind but I managed to elbow her off of me and tried to hit the Rebel Knock Out, but Nikki got back in and attacked me. They beat me up some more before Taylor picked me and used the Cross Rhodes on me. Sadly, I didn't get no rest because Nikki picked me up again and used her Finisher on me.

The refs got into the ring and Nikki and Taylor left, Eva with them. The refs and medical staff came into the ring and helped me sit up and they helped me get out of the ring and up the ramp. They helped me to the medical room and the doc looked me over. I was fine but just beat up and sore.

"Looks like we both had bad luck today." Someone said beside me. I looked and saw Hideo sitting there with an ice packet.

"I agree." I said while smiling. I decided to speak in Japanese since I knew the language. _"My names Amber, nice to meet you." _Hideo smiled at that.

_"I'm Kenta Kobayashi. How did you learn Japanese?" _He asked.

_"I spent some time in Japan wrestling so I decided to learn the language." _I answered.

We talked for a while before I was released and I knew that Hideo had a segment with a returning Funaki.

I looked and saw Baron Corbin and Troy McClain going at it. I headed to the locker room before I was stopped by someone saying, "Amber!" I turned and saw Adrian walking up to me.

"Hey Adrian." I said while smiling.

"Are you okay? That beat down looked bad." Adrian said. I nodded.

"I'm fine. Just sore and in pain. Nothing's broken." I said.

"That's good. Do you still wanna manage me or are you in too much pain?" Adrian asked.

"I'll be fine to manage you. I promise." I said while nodding and smiling.

"If you're sure." Adrian said unsure.

"I am. Nikki and Taylor can't keep me down and if I need to, I'll see them next week for a match." I said confidently.

"All right. I want bug you anymore about it. You're too stubborn." Adrian said bringing his hands up in surrender. I laughed a little.

"I know and I'm damn proud of it." I said confidently.

Baron ended up winning his match against McClain. The next match was Aiden English and Simon Gotch (The Vaudevillains) versus Tye Dillinger and Jason Jordan. The Vaudevillains ended up winning their match.

It was finally time for Adrian Neville versus Tyson Kidd. Tyson was the first to go out. And then Adrian and I walked out. I know was surprised to see back out after what happened earlier but nothing can keep me down. I know Nikki and Taylor have to be pissed right now.

Adrian and I walked down to the ring. Adrian and I looked at Titus O'Neil before he slid into the ring. I stayed outside so I could cheer him on.

During the match, Titus tried to interfere but Sami Zayn took care of Titus and encouraged Adrian to get up and get back in the ring. Adrian did and he finished off Tyson and won. I got into the ring and hugged Adrian. Adrian and Sami had a stareoff as Sami left.

"Enough, it's done with." I said. I looked over at Tyson and I felt bad for him. The fact he can't get another NXT Championship shot was sad. Adrian and I got out of the ring and headed backstage.

We got backstage and I heard Charlotte say, "Amber."

"Hey Charlotte. What's up?" I asked curiously.

"Bayley's in the medical room. Sasha attacked her." Charlotte explained.

"What?!" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, I'll deal with her. Just go check on Bayley." She said. I nodded and said bye to Adrian before heading to the medical room. I soon arrived and knocked on the door. The trainer answered it and I asked, "Is Bayley here?"

"Yes, come on in." He said as he opened the door wider. I walked in and saw Bayley sitting on the table. I walked over and she smiled a little.

"You okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, Sasha just came up behind me and attacked me." Bayley explained. I let out the breath I had been holding.

"Thank goodness you're alright. Charlotte told me what happened and I rushed here." I explained.

"Aww, thanks. But I'll be fine." She said as she hugged me. I hugged her back. She was soon let out and I asked if she wanted to sleep over at my place and grinned and nodded. We packed our stuff and headed out.

Tonight had definitely been a crazy night and hopefully things will be better but I doubt it.

**And that's the end, hope you enjoyed. Gosh, I loved Dean's promo on Monday. He is so awesome especially when he slimed Seth. Lol. I also liked NXT tonight. Bayley did so amazing in her match against Charlotte.**

**Also, I wrote a one shot called 'Take It Out On Me' which is based on Florida Georgia Line song of the same name. Please feel free to check it out.**

**Please Read & Review and let me know what you think. See you next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13: More Problems

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Thanks to Kenn. Faith. Dawn, Rossi's Lil Devil, wwemicky, Zombie450AriesBournePrincess, Wolfgirl2013, and 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess for the great reviews. It means a lot to me. Also, thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed, glad you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own WWE or NXT. I only own my OC's and my plots.**

**Enjoy!**

It was now Thursday and I found out I had a match with Nikki Bella tonight. It was fine with me although I wish I could get my hands on both Nikki and Taylor. Actually, Bayley had a match with Taylor so maybe I could do something with that.

Of course, Dean had gotten pissed when he saw what happened on Thursday with what Nikki and Taylor had done but I assured him that I could handle it and that he needed to just take care of Seth and Cena. I still hadn't told him about the text I got and I planned on keeping it that way.

I arrived at the arena and changed into my ring attire. Tonight was the night for Divas action. It was me and Nikki Bella, Bayley and Taylor, and Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks. As soon as I was ready, I went out and headed to catering. My match was right after Tyler's match.

"Hey Amber." I heard. Speak of the devil.

"Hey Breezy." I said while smiling at Tyler. Tyler sat in the chair next to mine.

"So, how are you doing after what happened last week?" Tyler asked. I shrugged.

"I'm good. I'm just pissed at those two. Tonight is the night I get revenge." I said confidently. Tyler nodded and smirked.

"I can't wait to see that. Well, I better get going. I've got a match to win." Tyler said while smirking and leaving. I smirked back and shook my head. Tyler and his cocky self. I decided to listen to music and do some stretching before my match. I watched as Tyler went out to the ring and went against Mojo Rawley. In the end, the ref called the match and gave Tyler the win. Damn, poor Mojo.

It was soon my turn and I headed to the guerilla to get ready. I saw Tyler walk through and he smiled at me and said, "Good luck out there." I nodded and smiled back.

_You can't, you can't, stop me!  
I'm here to take you down so be prepared  
Your fate is in my hands  
This is my time and you can't stop me!_

I walked out and giving my hand signs and headed down to the ring. "Introducing first. From Jacksonville, Florida. Amber Storm!" JoJo announced. I then ran and slid into the ring before getting up and posing on the turnbuckle. I then jumped down and waited on Nikki.

_You can look but you can't touch  
You keep dreaming on the stars above_

Nikki Bella then walked out and headed to the ring. "And from San Diego, California. Nikki Bella!" JoJo announced. Nikki got into the ring and we had a staredown. The ref then signaled for the match to begin.

We started out by locking up and hitting each other in the face and I grabbed her and irished whip into the ropes. I went to Clothesline her but she ducked and by the time I turned around, she hit me with a clothesline. She then grabbed me and started punching and slamming my head against the canvas. She then got up and started yelling at me, telling to get up.

Luckily, she was in a good spot, so I kicked right in her face. She reeled back giving me time to get back up. She turned around and went at me but I grabbed her and kneed her in the stomach. I then grabbed her from the back of her head and slammed her face into the turnbuckle. I reeled back once more and I ran and bounced off the rope, running and grabbing her from the back of the head and slamming her down on the mat, using a perfect bulldog. I then went for the pin but she kicked out after 1.

"Damn..." I whispered. I picked her up and irished whip her into the corner and ran at her to use a Clothesline but she dodged. I hit the turnbuckle and stepped back up and she grabbed me and tried to use her Finisher, but I fought out and pushed her away. When she turned around, I hit the Twist of Fate and went for the pin.

Surprisingly, she kicked out after 2. I punched the mat out of frustration and immediately went to calm myself. There was no way frustration was gonna cost me this match. I got up and motioned for her to get up and when she did, I ran her to hit a Clothesline but she dodged and grabbed me and this time hit her Finisher. She then went to pin me but I kicked out after 2.

We both had a hard time getting back up from the Finishers we both gave each other. I then wrapped my arms around in a headlock and was about to do a Rebel Knock Out when I saw Taylor walking down the ramp. I quickly kneed Nikki in the stomach and threw down hard on the mat. Taylor got onto the ring apron and I walked up to her and started smack talking each other. I then knocked her off the apron but suddenly I felt myself being picked up and Nikki hit me once more with her Finisher. She then pinned me for the win. Dammit!

She slid out of the ring and I sat up slowly, glaring at Nikki. Nikki smirked at me and made an 'L' with her fingers on her forehead.

"You're gonna get yours Nikki! You too, Taylor!" I yelled out angrily. Nikki and Taylor just smirked before leaving. I stood up and slid out of the ring before kicking the Steel Steps hard. Ow! I then limped backstage where everyone steered clear from me since they could possibly feel how pissed off I was.

I went to catering and grabbed a bottle of water, hoping to calm myself down. Great, now Seth was going to have a field day when he finds out I lost, but oh well. I knew I was bound to eventually bound to lose a match but not against Nikki Bella of all people.

"Amber, are you okay?" I heard Bayley ask as she walked up to me, followed by Becky.

"Yeah, just pissed that I lost to Nikki of all people." I said annoyed.

"Don't worry. Why don't talk to William Regal and get a rematch with her?" Becky asked. I nodded.

"I was going too but I have to do something first." I said seriously. Bayley and Becky looked at me confused but nodded. I watched the next match which was Viktor of the Ascension versus Hideo Itami. Surprisingly, the match was fair until near the end of it, when Konnor came out with a beaten Funaki. Hideo still ended up winning the match but the Ascension attacked him and tied his arms up in the ropes and began kicking him and attacking him. Funaki tried to help but the Ascension just used their Finisher on him before leaving. The trainers and refs had to bring a stretcher out and take to a medical facility. Poor Funaki and Hideo. This was bullcrap.

Next up was Bayley's match against Taylor. I told her good luck and she nodded and went out to the ring and then Taylor walked out. The match had been back and forth. In the end, Bayley tried to hit her Finisher but Taylor countered and hit her with the Cross Rhodes and won. I glared as Taylor began attacking Bayley. I quickly ran out into the ring and attacked Taylor. I threw her outside the ring and threw her into the steel steps hard. She yelled out while grabbing her shoulder. I then picked her up and threw her into the ring and quickly used a Rebel Knock Out. I stood up and glared down at Taylor.

"That's what you get for making me lose the match and hurting my friend!" I yelled at her. I walked up to Bayley and helped her stand up. We both got out of the ring and headed backstage.

"Thanks a lot Amber." Bayley said and I nodded.

"No problem. She had it coming any way for interfering in my match." I said seriously. "Now, I'm gonna go talk to Regal." I said. She nodded and hugged me before leaving.

I then headed to Regal's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard Regal say. I walked and Regal looked up at me.

"Ah, Miss Storm, what can I do for you?" Regal asked politely.

"I want a rematch with Nikki Bella and I wanna make sure it's just her and I." I said seriously and getting to the point while sitting down.

"And what did you have in mind darling?" He asked. I smirked.

"A Steel Cage match." I said still grinning.

"Really? Are you sure that's the type of match you want?" Regal asked surprised. I nodded.

"Yes. I want Nikki to myself and make sure no one interferes." I explained. Regal thought about it for a moment.

"All right. Next week, we will have the first Steel Cage match between you and Nikki Bella." Regal answered.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Regal. You will not regret this." I said while smiling.

"I'm sure I won't. I've seen how talented you are. Lita has taught you good." Regal said. I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you. Well, I'll get going since I don't want to waste anymore of your time." I said while standing up.

"Of course. But rest assured, you were not wasting my time. Good luck next week." Regal said while walking me to the door and letting me out.

"All right. Again, thank you and goodbye." I said while beginning to walk away. I couldn't wait until next week now. Things were definitely gonna get exciting. I walked back to catering and watched the tag team match taking place. It was Colin Cassady and Enzo Amore versus Aiden English and Simon Gotch. The match was good but sadly, Aiden and Simon won.

"Hey, you okay now?" Adrian asked sitting down with me.

"Yeah, now I am. I have a rematch with Nikki next week and it's gonna be a Steel Cage match." I said while smirking.

"That I gotta see." Adrian said impressed. I nodded.

"Yeah, but I bet Dean is gonna be pissed." I said while laughing a little. "He was about to blow a gasket when I told him what Nikki and Taylor did last week."

"I bet. I can tell he definitely cares about you. I wouldn't be surprised if he was in love with you." Adrian said while smirking at me. I looked at him shocked.

"I don't think so. There is no way that Dean likes me." I said while shaking my head. I couldn't help the flutter in my heart at that.

"Who knows." Adrian said but I could still the smirk on his face. I just looked back toward the screen so I wouldn't have to think about it.

I watched as Becky lost to Sasha Banks, which sucks.

"Well, I gotta go. See you later." Adrian said while getting up and leaving. I nodded and he took off.

"I never thought that uggo would leave." Tyler said walking over to me. I laughed.

"Hey, don't insult my boyfriend." I said while smirking and winking.

"Oh please. You could do so much better." Tyler said sitting down.

"Oh yeah? With who? You?" I asked jokingly.

"Maybe." Tyler answered but he sounded a little serious at that. I just laughed it off a little. "So, I'm guessing you're feeling better after that loss." He said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm still pissed I lost but I can get redemption next week. I'll be taking Nikki on in a Steel Cage Match." I answered while smirking.

"Nice. Can't wait to see that. It should be the main event." Tyler said.

"I hope so. I would love to main event here." I said while smiling. Tyler smiled back and we just talked while watching the match between Titus O'Neil and Sami Zayn. In the end, Titus won. He then moved Sami to the side of the ring, to where his head was hanging off. He then climbed to the top rope. Oh no. Luckily, Adrian came to Sami's rescue and got him out of there before anything worse happened.

We then headed to our locker rooms and changed into our regular clothes. I then headed back to my apartment for the night.

I arrived back at my apartment and went onto twitter and tweeted:

** TheNikkiBella will get hers next week. #BelieveThat**

Yeah, I borrowed Roman's hashtag. I sent the tweet and I soon heard my phone ring. I answered and said, "Hello Crazy Eyes."

"Hey Bluebell. I saw your match tonight." Dean said over the phone. I sighed.

"It's fine. I'm getting revenge next week. And you won't believe what match it is." I said while smirking.

"Really? What kind of match?" He asked curiously.

"It's gonna be a Steel Cage Match." I answered.

"Damn! That match I gotta see." Dean said surprised from what I could tell.

"Yeah, I'm excited." I said while smiling.

"I bet." Dean said. We talked for a while before I decided to go to sleep after a very busy day, excited for the match next week.

**And that's the end. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Read and Review.**

**Anywho, who enjoyed Dean bringing in the Hot Dog cart? I about died laughing when he shot Kane and Randy with the mustard and ketchup. But poor Seth and the tongs. I also liked when Dean said he was hungry and literally left the building, it was awesome.**

**Also, go to Zombie450AriesBournePrincess and check out a story we're co-writing called 'Total Divas: OC Edition.'**

**See you next chapter. :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Steel Cage Mayhem

**Woohoo! Time for the next update!**

**Thanks to Wolfgirl2013, Rossi's Lil Devil, Sara Barrett, Y2J suck my tits, and Zombie450AriesBournePrincess for the awesome reviews. Means so much.**

**And thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, NXT, or any of its talents. I only own Amber and Taylor, and the plot.**

**NOTE: I officially lost my WWE Network so from now on, I'll be getting the results on WWE . com. So, if I get a scene or promo wrong, sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

This weekend had been exciting since I actually got to go and travel with Adrian and Sami to Malaysia with the Main Roster. It was so much fun.

I even had a match against Cameron and of course, winning. This was definitely the momentum I needed for Thursday. I even spent the day with Paige and it was fun, especially with all the pigeons. I also got some shots with Adrian and Sami, so all in all, it was a fantastic weekend except for running into Seth. That was not what I wanted to do.

_"Fancy seeing you here." Seth said. I glared at him. Not again._

_"I'm sure. I'm bound to be here since I'm with Adrian on-screen. What do you want?" I asked angrily._

_"Nothing really. Just wanted to see you since I've haven't for a while." Seth said. I looked at him skeptically._

_"And why do I not believe a word out of your mouth?" I asked, well not really asking. Seth chuckled._

_"That's true. But it's the truth. I heard you have a Steel Cage match Thursday. Can't wait to see it." Seth said._

_"You're seriously gonna be there?" I asked annoyed. Man, I did not wanna deal with him._

_"Sadly no, I have other obligations to attend too." Seth said. "But if you want me too." He said while leaning close to me. I glared at him and was gonna tell him where to go when I heard someone yell._

_"Get away from her, Rollins!" Someone yelled. We both looked and saw John Cena walk up to us._

_"Of course. Leave it to Cena to ruin the fun. See ya later, Storm." He said while walking away._

_"You all right?" Cena asked once he reached me._

_"Yeah, thanks John, even though I could have handled him." I said while smirking._

_"I'm sure you could. You're too much like a certain 'Unstable' one I know." Cena said while smiling. I laughed a little._

_"Thank you, although Dean should get his hands on Rollins first." I said while continuing to smirk._

_"Of cours." Cena said rolling his eyes._

Once I got back, Bayley had told me about the NXT roster joining the Walk for a Cure and I told her about Malaysia.

Then on Tuesday, I managed Adrian in a dark match against Sami before Smackdown. Adrian ended up winning the match.

It was now Thursday and it was time to get serious. I was so ready for my match with Nikki tonight. I knew that Taylor would try and do something to help Nikki but I was ready tonight.

I arrived and changed into my attire for the night. Surprisingly and amazingly, our match was the Main Event for the night. I was so excited to be main eventing NXT.

"Hey Amber. Ready for your match tonight?" Bayley asked while smiling.

"Totally and the fact that it's the Main Event is so much better." I explained while smirking.

"It is. I can't wait to see it." Bayley said while smiling.

"Thanks." I said while grinning. We then headed to the catering and was joined by Becky, and we began talking about some random stuff until the show started.

The show began with Sami coming out and talking about his loss to Titus until Tyson interrupted him and began insulting him. Sami then issued a challenge to Tyson Kidd and a match was set up between the two.

The first match was Baron Corbin vs. Elias Samson. Baron had demolished Elias within minutes.

Kalisto and Sin Cara defeated Wesley Blake and Buddy Murphy in a tag team match.

"Well, I gotta get going. I have a match with Charlotte. See you later." Becky said while standing up and leaving. We waved at her as she left.

"So, do you have a plan for tonight?" Bayley asked.

"Not really. I'm more of a just fight and end things kind of girl, unless they deserve the torture which Nikki definitely deseves." I explained while shrugging.

"True." Bayley agreed.

"Hey, mind if I cut in?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned my head and grinned happily at who I saw.

"Hey Dean." I smiled.

"Hi Dean. I'll leave you two to talk." She said while standing up and leaving. Dean sat down in the vacated seat.

"I didn't know you were going to be here tonight." I said while smirking.

"I decided to surprise you. Plus, I wanted to see your match tonight." Dean explained. I nodded while smiling.

"Thanks." I said. We talked for a little more while watching Becky and Charlotte go at it. In the end, Charlotte had won her match. I admit that I respected her as she respected me. She's been an amazing Women's Champion. It then showed Becky confronting Sasha about attacking Bayley last week. Sasha told her that she was doing what needed to be done to get to the top and told Becky to ask herself if she had what it took to do the same before leaving.

The next match was Enzo and Colin going against Marcus Louis and Sylvester LeFort. Interestingly enough, the match never really got anywhere. Lefort accidentally ripped off Louis' wig and Louis attacked Lefort, and threw him into the steel barricade. Wow, looks like we lost a team...

"That had to be embarrassing." Dean said while chuckling. I rolled my eyes but laughed a little.

"Yeah, you would get a kick out of seeing other people's embarrassment." I said still laughing.

"Like you're one to talk." He winked at me.

"True." I admitted.

Carmella then made her debut and she did outstanding in her first match.

"Well, I better go and get ready for my match. I'll see ya later." I said while standing up.

"All right. Just make sure you kick some ass." Dean said. I nodded and grinned.

"I plan too." I smirked and left.

I was heading to the guerilla to do some stretching when I actually ran into Enzo, Colin and Carmella. "Hey, amazing debut out there." I said while smiling.

"Thanks a lot." Carmella said while smiling.

"No problem." I said.

"Good luck in your match tonight against Nikki Bella." Colin said. I nodded.

"Thanks Big Cass, but I'm totally ready for it." I said while smirking.

"I'll tell you. You are tough and badass chick. You'd be perfect for our group." Enzo said. I laughed a little.

"Thanks but I'm already in a commitment." I smiled.

"Hey, you are always free to join us anytime you want." Colin said.

"All right. I'll hold you up to that." I said while smiling and leaving. It would be pretty cool to join them. I should definitely think about doing it but not right now. I'm busy dealing with the damn Authority.

I watched Sami and Tyson go at it while doing some stretching. Suddenly, the nerves started getting to me. Hey, I was gonna be in a Steel Cage match, who wouldn't be nervous? Sami then got the win against Tyson. It was soon my turn. I watched as they lowered the cage to surround the ring. Man, that was nerve wracking.

'Can't Stop Me' played throughout the arena and I headed out.

"The following contest is a Steel Cage Match. Introducing first, from Jacksonville, Florida. Amber Storm!" JoJo announced. I walked down to the ring and looked at the steel cage before climbing into it. I decided not to do any posing today, it was all business. Nikki's theme played and she walked out. "And her opponent. From San Diego, California. Nikki Bella." JoJo said. Nikki and I had a stare down while she was still outside of the cage. She then slowly got into the cage. The ref then locked the cage from the outside. We then heard the bell ring and the match began.

We started by locking up with each other. I then got her in a headlock and ran to the ropes and used a Springboard Bulldog on her. Surprisingly, she got up pretty quickly. I went to use a Clothesline but she dodged it. I turned around and she kicked me in the stomach. She then grabbed me and threw into the cage. I reeled back while holding my face. All of a sudden, I felt her body run into mine and knock us to the ground. She rolled off. I laid there for a few and heard Nikki yelling for the ref to unlock the gate.

I got up and ran at her, hitting her in the back. I then threw her into the turnbuckle and climbed to the second rope and began punching her repeatedly. I could hear the crowd counting the punches. When I heard 10, I jumped down as she stumbled out of the turnbuckle. I then ran to the ropes and bounced off of it, hitting her with a massive clothesline. I then began stomping on her repeatedly. I then picked her up and threw her into the cage. See how she liked it.

I then walked over to the cage and began climbing up it. Sadly, Nikki got up pretty quick before grabbing my leg and pulling me back down. She slapped me really hard. What the hell? I quickly related by punching her in the face. I bounced off the ropes and hit her with a Lou Thesz Press and began punching her repeatedly. At least no ref could stop me from doing it. I then got up and motioned for her stand. Once she did, I set her up to use my Twist of Fate but she pushed me off. I turned around and she hit me with a Dropkick.

She began crawling towards the cage door but I quickly intervened again by standing up and stomping on her. I then picked her up and put her on the top turnbuckle and climbed up to her. I hooked her arm around and tried to Suplex her, but kept blocking me and punching me in the stomach. I then grabbed her head and headbutted her, making her woozy. I then hooked her arm around me again and this time, hit the Suplex. I then began climbing the cage again. I looked towards the ramp and saw Taylor walking down. She then climbed the side and brought handcuffs. I tried to jump down, but Nikki got up and began holding me against the cage. I tried my best to struggle.

Happily, Bayley came running out and attacking Taylor. Awesome, our plan worked. We knew that Nikki would have Taylor try and help Nikki, so I asked Bayley if she would help me with Taylor. Good thing I did. I then elbowed Nikki and knocked her off of me. I turned around and then put her in a headlock and hit the Rebel Knock Out. I then began climbing the cage. I reached the top and climbed over and down the floor.

"And your winner, Amber Storm!" JoJo announced. Bayley hugged me, congratulating me. We headed backstage after I clapped hands with some of the fans.

"Great job out there, Bluebell." Dean said. I smirked.

"Thanks Crazy Eyes." I said while grinning. Sami also congratulated as well as Enzo, Colin, Carmella, Becky, and Charlotte.

"I just keep respecting you more and more, Amber." Charlotte said.

"Same here." I replied back.

It had definitely been a crazy night but it was fun.

**And that's the end. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**I was so damn happy when Dean got the contract to face Seth. I mean I respect the hell out of Cena but I like Dean more. :3**

**See you next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15: Betrayal

**All right, here is Chapter 15.**

**Thanks to Rossi's Lil Devil, Wolfgirl2013, 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess (13+14), and Zombie450AriesBournePrincess.**

**Also, thanks for everyone who favorited and followed this story. It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Amber and most of my plots. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.**

**Enjoy!**

Tonight, I had the night off even though I did a couple of house shows, but they didn't have a match for me tonight, which sucks. Luckily, I don't have to deal with Nikki Bella since she's busy until Hell in a Cell, which didn't bother me one bit.

The only thing I'll be doing is managing Adrian during his Championship match tonight.

"Have you seen Becky this week?" I asked Bayley.

"No. The last time we talked was last week. What about you?" Bayley asked. I shook my head.

"Nope." I said. It was definitely weird since we always made plans to hang out during the week but this week, Becky bailed, which was strange.

"Oh well, we'll probably see her tonight. Right now, I need to prepare for my match and get some revenge." Bayley said and I nodded.

"You go and kick Sasha's ass." I said while smirking. Bayley laughed at that before we headed to catering. We soon arrived and I saw Tyler there. "Hey Breezy! You're here today." I said while grinning.

"Hey Ams. Yeah, I have a match with Parker tonight." Tyler said.

"Cool. I have the night off, I'm managing Adrian tonight." I said while shrugging.

"When are you gonna leave that Uggo. You can do so much better." Tyler said. I looked at him surprised. That's the second time he's said something like that.

"I don't know yet. Whenever I'm ready." I said while sticking my tongue out at him playfully.

"All right. Whatever floats your boat." Tyler said. I laughed. Although what he said was weighing on my mind and what Adrian told me last week about Dean. I had put a lot of that stuff out of my mind but now it decided to come back. I sighed inwardly. I was not ready to be thinking about dating.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna head back over to Bayley. I'll see ya later." I said while waving and walking back to Bayley.

"Yeah, see ya." I heard Tyler say before he left. I sat down next to Bayley and sighed.

"What's going on?" Bayley asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." I said while shaking it off. Man, I would things didn't become awkward, it would suck. Soon the show started off with The Ascension defeating Jason Jordan and Tye Dillinger.

Hideo then went out and tried to attack The Ascension but they over powered him and hit him with their Finisher. I did not think it was smart to run out there by yourself.

The next match was Tyler Breeze going against CJ Parker. During the match, Mojo Rawley had walked out and watched Tyler wrestle. Tyler had been put into a bad ordeal with CJ but he was able to fight back and win. Surprisingly, nothing didn't happen and Rawley had soon left. Tyler then left the ring and headed backstage.

"Well, it's almost time for my match." Bayley said while sighing. I nodded and we headed to the guerilla. Ironically, we walked passed Tyler.

"Awesome job out there, Breezy." I said while grinning.

"Thanks. Although you should know that I always win." Tyler said while smirking.

"Yeah you do, except when it's a title match." I said while joking.

"Oh, my time will come and I'll win that title." Tyler said.

"And I'll look forward to it." I said while smirking and leaving with Bayley.

"You two act like you're dating." Bayley said while laughing a bit.

"Whatever. I don't think so." I said while shrugging and rolling my eyes.

"Whatever you say." Bayley said letting it drop. We reached the guerilla and watched the rest of the tag team match going on. We watched as The Vaudevillains defeated Wesley Blake and Buddy Murphy. English and Gotch had been on a major roll lately. They've been winning their matches like crazy.

It was soon time for Bayley's match.

"Good luck out there." I said to her.

"Thanks." She said hugging me. Bayley then headed out to the ring. I watched as Sasha walked past me while smirking. I glared back and I knew instantly something was up. I needed to watch this match closely.

"Hey Amber. I figured you'd be here." Becky said while walking up to me.

"Hey Becky. Where have you been? You ditched us on Tuesday." I said while looking at her.

"I was busy and didn't have the time, sorry." Becky said. I nodded.

"You're forgiven. Just give us a heads up next time." I said. She nodded. Something was off with her but I decided to ignore it. We then began watching the match. Sasha was really punshing Bayley tonight. It was insane. In the end, Bayley had to tap out to Sasha. Sasha then began attacking Bayley.

Becky and I both got into the ring while Sasha slid out and helped Bayley. I stood next to Bayley as we looked at Sasha. Nex thing I knew, I heard a thud. I looked and saw Bayley down and Becky standing there.

"What the hell, Becky?! Why the hell would you attack her?!" I yelled at her.

"Because I know what I need to do. Sasha opened my eyes Amber!" Becky yelled back.

"Are you insane?!" I yelled. She didn't say nothing. All of a sudden, I was turned around and was hit with Sasha's Bankrupt. I looked up and saw Sasha and Becky leave the ring side-by-side. Oh, they were so dead now, especially Becky for betraying us.

Bayley and I both managed to get up and get out of the ring together. We headed backstage and we saw Adrian standing there. I knew I had to stay so I told Bayley I would see you later. She nodded sadly and left. Damn, I can't believe that Becky would pull this crap. What the hell was going through her mind?

"You guys okay?" Adrian asked a little worried. I nodded.

"Yeah, just pissed that Becky would pull this crap." I said annoyed. Adrian nodded, understanding.

"I bet. I'd be pissed too. Are you up to coming out with me?" Adrian asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I need something to distract myself for now." I said confidently.

"Alright." Adrian said. Titus was the first one to go out. Adrian and I then headed out together. We walked down to the ring and I stayed outside while Adrian got in.

The match was pretty entertaining. I then saw Titus push Adrian off of the top turnbuckle and Adrian hit the floor.

"Adrian!" I yelled out worried.

"Your boyfriend isn't looking so good now, is he!" Titus yelled at me. I just glared at him while threw him back in the ring. He then put Adrian into a Bearhug and I willing Adrian to not tap out. He eventually got out and soon got him with a brutal kick to the jaw. Adrian then used his Red Arrow and defeated Titus. I smiled and got into the ring before hugging him happily. I then leaned up and kissed him.

Then, Sami walked out and challenged Adrian for the NXT Championship. Adrian then accepted and said, "Although everyone knows that you can't win the big one." I looked at him surprised. Wow.

We then left and headed backstage. I really didn't think anything of it. Adrian must just be lighting a fire under Sami so Sami would give it his all, so I just shrugged it off.

I then headed back to the locker room and saw Bayley sitting in the corner, with a depressed look on her face. I sighed and walked over to her and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry, Bayley." I said.

"I trusted her, Amber! I thought she was our best friend and she betrayed us. Why would she do that?!" Bayley said getting upset.

"I don't know but I will find out. Lynch is not going to get away with betraying us like that." I said seriously. She hugged me and I thought about what had happened. That would explain why she ditched us this week. It made so much sense now. Whatever, she would pay for what she did. That was a promise.

**And that's the end, sorry it's so short. But boy was I shocked when I saw that Becky turned and I knew I had to write about it.**

**I also loved Raw, especially Dean's promos with John and with the dummy Seth. They were hysterical. But I loved it when Seth hit the Curb Stomp on Randy out of nowhere. It was awesome.**

**Please Read and Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. See you next chapter.**


End file.
